


Orbiters中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Character Study, Consent Issues, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Execution, Fix-It, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gore, Groundhog Day - Freeform, Knifeplay, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Regret, Religious Content, Torture, Violence, gladiator fights
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great civil war ended for good with Optimus Prime becoming one with the Allspark and Megatron leaving everything for the cold of space. But one can't escape their own thoughts and regrets by running, and eventually Megatron makes a decision to return and demand closure from Primus.<br/>   No matter the time that has passed, no matter that Cybertron has moved on to a new era, the conflict between Optimus Prime and Megatron is still without a solution. It leads them to wander to the sacred depths of their planet and to unknown dimensions, and after travels like that even gods tend to pay attention. Maybe, just maybe, Primus might let the stars cross again, but first there are lessons to learn and truths to face.<br/>  漫长的战争结束了，擎天柱与火种源融为一体，而威震天则消失在广阔的宇宙之中。但逃避不能解决任何问题，最终威震天下定决心返回塞伯坦，从普莱姆斯手中夺回已死之人。<br/>  时光流逝，塞伯坦已经迈入一个新纪元，擎天柱与威震天之间的矛盾依然没有解决，他们闯入星球神圣的领域与圣殿，恒久的冲突让神灵也为此侧目。或许，只是或许，普莱姆斯能让他们重新团聚，但首先他们得面对真相和来自神明的教训。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombieheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Orbiters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081404) by [Zombieheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/pseuds/Zombieheroine). 



> I was so sad after Predacons Rising and a bit bummed after the season finale of RiD-2015, and the latter spawned a new idea that I combined with some old ones plus my favorite tropes, trippy visions, and my great need for fixing canon.  
>  I'll add more tags when I update and they become relevant, so heads up.  
>  And now, dear reader, I hope you're in for a ride of mythical space stuff and epic true love that has a price tag on it.  
>  看完野兽崛起后我有些伤心，等到RID2015结束后我有那么点失望，所以我把新主意和老想法，环境和我最喜欢的模板融合在一起。  
>  在发表的过程中我会加点新标签进去，所以请看清楚了。  
>  亲爱的读者们，我希望你们准备好一场前往神域和史参观诗般真爱的旅程了。

威震天在漫长的时间内只是简单地飞行，他离开了塞伯坦，一刻不停地遨游在宇宙中。宇宙大帝留下的锈迹开始干枯剥落，使原本的旧装甲变得毫无光泽，布满坑坑洼洼的划痕，那些粗糙的表面急需抛光和打磨护理。

 

但他一点也不关心装甲问题，唯一想的便是他无法停下来。

 

死而复生的感觉一点都不好。

 

威震天记不起复活后自己做了些什么，只记得从死亡的虚无中苏醒过来，成为宇宙大帝的奴隶。他曾经受过压迫，但如此身不由己还是头一次，虽然他能通过光镜看清发生的一切，但那感觉上并不真实。他只是作为一颗火种存在着，其余什么都不是，这个想法比过去的任何压迫都残酷恐怖。

 

在面对一个神明时没有实体可言，这是威震天一生中最无助的经历。

 

在宇宙中他被一片沉寂所包围，即使不愿意承认，这让他感到放松舒适。虽然他从不认为自己需要其他东西或人来安慰自己，但他依旧不习惯摸索着试图掌控自己酸痛的机体，身边一无所有。

 

威震天或许想不起来自己干了些什么，但他还记得死亡的那一刻。

 

他不清楚是谁劈开了自己的胸膛，但他敢肯定从哪听过这个声音。这种疼痛并不新奇，就像一阵怪异的寒冷从胸口蔓延至全身，使内部系统开始一个个关闭，破坏大帝的机体已经停止运转，但是火种还在苟延残喘，他听不见有谁还在自己身旁，只看见有星辰剑耀眼的白光从胸口透出，感觉到擎天柱的视线。

 

到现在，被星辰剑劈开的伤口还在隐隐作痛。

 

擎天柱是他死前看见的最后一个人，也是他离开塞伯坦前最后一眼中所铭记的人。变形后冲上云霄，他转身看见领袖永远地消失在火种源中，最后一根将他束缚在母星的弦与此生的执念也就此断开，威震天毫不留恋地离开了塞伯坦。

 

对擎天柱的思索就像一股推力将他推向不曾考虑前往的地方，即使如此威震天也花了好久才停了下来，他没有费心检查时间表，只是转身开始返程。

 

他依旧活着，破坏大帝也不打算在尝试其他选择前就把自杀作为人生终点，还有最后一件事等着他去完成，所以他打开导航前往塞伯坦。他还得去最后一个地方，威震天的能量水平线已经处于极低的阶段，他不清楚自己还能不能飞回去。

 

塞伯坦正在恢复原有的姿态，星球上的子民们正将他们曾经的梦想转变为现实，战后的母星就像一张白纸，等着新一代的生命在上面添加色彩，根据自己的想法规划，建造楼房。威震天在到达的时候几乎没认出来，但锈海和原来一样依旧是一片广阔无边的平原，而火种井就坐落在正中央。

 

当威震天站在塞伯坦最神圣的地方的边缘，盯着火种井的深处时，他不得不思考起自己是否还记得诞生时的情景。破坏大帝不知道是不是只有他死了才会想起来，再次和火种源融为一体，领会那虚无中的真谛。

 

这个想法令人感到好奇，但威震天没工夫去探索生命的秘密——属于他的珍宝就在脚下，夺回它的唯一方法就是前去索要。他上前一步，飞了进去。

 

他飞行在火种井内无尽的黑暗中，一阵毫无预兆的亮光将他整个吞没，光镜什么都看不见，于是他闭起双眼，但无论怎样尝试都无法抵挡迎面袭来的亮光。它就像一个活着的生物，撕开他的火种和脑海中的意识，关闭了所有的传感器，但它并不那么具有倾略性。

 

威震天不知道擎天柱是否也感受过这阵亮光的拥抱，但被星辰剑刺穿的伤口又开始抽动起来。

 

重力法则在这里似乎不起作用，威震天注意到自己已经不再继续下落，像被温柔地放下般缓缓踩上冰冷的地面。光线渐渐减弱，撤出了他的火种和意识，威震天终于得以睁开双眼。

 

视觉反馈调整聚焦，使威震天能够看清四周。不管他现在在哪，这里超出了他曾经的一切想象，也不像火种井的底部。

 

他站在一片广阔的纯白空间的正中央，这儿比起房间更像是一个宏伟的大厅，如海洋般广阔，高得就像天空般遥不可及。脚下的地板是用破坏大帝从没见过的大理石铺成，它的表面像玻璃般光滑干净，但深度却仿佛凝结而成的厚重云雾。拱形的天花板上涂满了星宿和星云，如同真实存在般发出耀眼的光芒，有那么一瞬间威震天感到一阵恐惧向他席卷而来，如同会被卷入周围无穷无尽的宇宙之中。

 

大厅内空无一物，只有一根光秃秃的柱子支撑着上方的穹顶。

 

威震天慢慢转了一圈，寻找着这里是否有尽头，或是指引他前进方向的线索，但什么都没找到，于是他按照降落时面向的方向开始行走。

 

时间对他来说毫无意义，所以他并没有调出内置时钟，但他像是在一片宁静中走了几天几夜。他的腿在迈出每一步时都发出奇怪的声响，听起来就像块石头，他开始怀疑自己是否还活着，或者这是对他犯下罪行的一种神圣的惩罚。

 

他开始心不在焉地思索着，最终又再次回到擎天柱身上。或许每颗火种死后都会返回普莱姆斯的身边，威震天想象着擎天柱被带到这里后会做出什么反应。这个前图书管理员很有可能会好奇地东张西望，检查每一根柱子，躺在地上倾听它发出的声音，接着仰视高高在上的天花板，无忧无虑地微笑着，感叹终于一切都结束了……

 

威震天差点迎面撞上一堵墙，他沉浸于自己的思考中以至于没发现自己已经走到了大厅的边缘。墙面的装饰看起来和地板有所不同，有点像是白色的片麻岩，威震天伸出手摸了摸，突然开始怀疑这是不久前刚装上去的。

 

“你好。”一个冷静的声音自上传来，向他打了个招呼。

 

威震天跳了起来，四下环顾着，在他右手边的不远处看见一副高高架起的梯子，一个轻巧的TF正坐在上面涂画些什么。威震天眨了眨眼，困惑地盯着它，没有回应。小机体似乎并不在意，抓着刷子沾了沾挂在梯子上的油漆桶，继续作画。

 

“你不打算和我打招呼吗？”沉默了一段时间后它开口询问。

 

“我……抱歉。”威震天回答道，他后退一步试图看清它画了些什么，却发现是一长条他无法读懂的字母。“你好，你是谁？”

 

“我是普莱姆斯。”小机体漫不经心地回应。

 

威震天又看了它一眼，刚才的话像重磅炸弹般投入他的脑海。眼前的机体又轻又小，颜色朴素，各个方面都不那么引人注目。它甚至算不上有真正的保护性盔甲，只有大小适中的银白装甲和玻璃来营造出威严的气场。这和威震天在地球上看见的宇宙大帝完全无法相提并论。

 

“你是普莱姆斯？你有什么证据？”威震天反问，作画者温柔地轻笑。

 

“你来这里为了见我一面，不是吗？我还能是谁？”它回答道，威震天不得不承认它说对了。

 

“你知道我为什么找你吗？”他开口询问。

 

普莱姆斯全神贯注地画完一整个字母，这才回答，“我了解所有我的造物，威震天。但我没什么机会面对面和你谈谈，所以为何不亲口告诉我？”

 

威震天紧握双拳，“我要求你把擎天柱还给我！”

 

普莱姆斯嗯了一声，或许是在沉思，或许是感到遗憾。“噢，你们两个啊。擎天柱不在这里。”

 

威震天皱起眉，“你说什么？他当然在这里，他死了！我还需要他，赶紧把他还给我！”

 

普莱姆斯叹了口气，将刷子放进油漆桶，墨黑色的面甲看向威震天，露出一个微笑。它的光镜闪烁着房顶上星云般的光芒，面部的纹路也发出相同的微弱星光。“威震天，这样可太失礼了。”

 

威震天感到一阵莫名的惭愧感冲刷过自己的火种，但他依旧凝视着普莱姆斯的光镜，“如果你真的那么想，为什么允许我来见你？你一定知道我来的目的！”

 

普莱姆斯叹了口气，“但我真的不知道，威震天。好吧，我想我能猜到一点。可是你不知道，所以我也不知道。”

 

威震天再次皱起眉，感到全然的困惑，“这是什么意思？我当然知道！”

 

普莱姆斯露出微笑，歪了歪头，“你认为自己知道，但其实并不。你现在可是在要求我赋予一个死去的人新生，这可不是一个小请求。”

 

“我知道！”威震天不耐烦地回答，“但我需要他！我们之间还没有结束！”

 

“可他已经死了。”普莱姆斯提醒他。

 

“我不管！”威震天厉声驳斥。

 

普莱姆斯又深深地叹了口气，打量了威震天好一会儿，让人琢磨不透它到底在想什么，或接下来会发生什么，而在沉默结束前，威震天不打算移开视线。

 

“我知道你有多么想见他。”普莱姆斯缓缓地开口，听起来像是经过了缜密的思索，但威震天不知道它到底想些什么，只希望眼前的作画者能至少考虑一下他的要求。

 

“你知道你想让谁活过来吗？”普莱姆斯询问。

 

威震天抬起头，有些不解，“就像我说的，擎天柱，他曾经叫奥利安派克斯，住在铁堡，在主档案馆工作——”

 

普莱姆斯抬起手，阻止汹涌而来的琐碎信息，“我知道我们讨论的对象是谁，关键是你知道吗？”

 

威震天盯着小小的神灵，试图读懂它说的话，却宣告失败，“什么意思？”

 

普莱姆斯笑了笑，站起身来爬下梯子，“让我来告诉你。”

 

威震天正打算开口询问时，却发现自己早已离开了火种井内的大厅，突如其来的巨大喧闹声让他的音频接收器下线了好一会。威震天抬起头环顾四周，他认得这里是卡隆，而他正站在通往城镇广场的笔直大道的正中央，曾经是卓天越纪念碑的位置被覆满武器的巨大要塞取而代之。

 

街道上挤满了人，所有人都在欢呼庆祝，他们占据了除主要道外所有的地方，包括窗户和高楼上的天台，甚至有人还爬上了路边的电灯杆或踩在同伴的肩膀上。他们振臂高呼着：“威震天万岁！威震天万岁！”

 

威震天看着眼前的景象，一时没有反应过来。

 

“我们还要继续进军吗，我的君王？”一个熟悉的圆滑声音从身侧传来，威震天转过身，红蜘蛛正在他身旁微笑。

 

“等我的命令。”威震天回答道，令他惊讶的是红蜘蛛的微笑没有褪去半分，他只是简单地鞠了一躬，返回搜寻者僚机的队伍中。威震天瞥了一眼，在身后看见了声波，天震和骇翼，震荡波，击倒和打击，以及更多熟悉的面孔。

 

这是一次成功的进军，就像红蜘蛛说的：还能是什么？

 

威震天正站在一条毫无阻碍的道路上，信赖的军官拥护在他身后，他的人民呐喊着他的名字，强有力的要塞等待着他的指令。破坏大帝迈出第一步，人群的欢呼声变得更加响亮。

 

一只小而不起眼的银白色机械昆虫向他飞来，它的玻璃翅膀震动着发出嗡嗡声响，机械昆虫调整好速度，跟在威震天身旁。

 

“这是霸天虎赢得漫长内战的一天。”虫子开口，黑色的光镜盯着威震天，“战争结束了，你是塞伯坦至高无上的统率者从今天起，那栋建筑就是你的要塞和居住地，汽车人不是被抓捕就是死了，但一个特殊的汽车人就在这，等着你。”

 

威震天的火种剧烈地搏动着，被激活的系统发出不安的喧嚣，如同正准备着有一场以命相搏的战争。他们比想象中更快递到达了要塞，此时他感到自己口干舌燥。一个想法冲破所有的困惑，欢乐和恐惧传入脑海中：这不是真的。

 

“这不是真的。”他咕哝着。

 

身旁的机械昆虫发出嗡嗡声响，“这很真实，威震天。我想把这呈现给你。”

 

“然后呢。”

 

“拭目以待吧。”

 

在威震天与忠诚的霸天虎军团会面并进入要塞后，这场庆典依旧没有结束。没有一个军官跟着他进来，声波和红蜘蛛也不例外，他们与剩余的僚机和搜寻者加入了编队飞行。威震天独自站在要塞的大厅门前，身边跟着普莱姆斯的拟态。

 

“他在哪？”威震天不安地询问。

 

普莱姆斯伸出一根天线，指了指后方的电梯，“他在要塞顶楼，你的私人房间里。”

 

威震天走向电梯，感到全身发麻，机械昆虫慢慢着陆，跟着他爬进电梯，在一片安静中缓慢上升。这就像威震天一直以来的美梦，只不过现在变成了现实：他们赢得战争，塞伯坦处在他的掌控之中，而现在电梯正带他去见他唯一幻想过一起执掌塞伯坦的人。

 

擎天柱在等着他，威震天的火种因喜悦而情不自禁地加速旋转着，就算这是下线前的最后一个梦那也值了。

 

电梯停了下来，一条短而狭小的走廊尽头便是威震天即将打开的门。

 

普莱姆斯再次挥动翅膀，上升到天花板的高度后翻转过来悬挂着。

 

“我在这等着，去吧，看看你到底知道多少。”

 

威震天不知道该说什么，简单地点点头走向大门。他不曾记得自己有那么紧张过。他旋开把手。

 

威震天的私人住处是个敞开式的简洁房间，一排宽大的窗户正对着城市，能容纳两个人的床安放在其中一边，放着数据版，装饰性武器和电脑模块的桌子则在另一边。擎天柱就在房间的正中央，跪在地上等着他。

 

让领袖跪下的唯一原因便是与手铐相连的铁链，它将领袖的膝盖与脚踝束缚在一起紧紧缠着脖子，与手腕的绳索绞在一起，有效地限制了领袖的活动范围。擎天柱显然经过了一番苦战；红蓝色的涂装因轰开装甲的重击而剥落烧毁，他的装甲上布满了划痕，凹陷和还渗漏着能量液的撕裂伤，不少断裂的刀片还嵌在他的后背上。

 

威震天盯着擎天柱，仅仅踏进房间一步，身后的房门砰地一声关闭，将他锁入自己的梦境之中。

 

当听见有人进来时擎天柱抬起头，威震天盯着因口罩被撕下而露出的面部，对上布满血迹的蓝色光镜中谴责的目光。

 

“威震天。”擎天柱哼了一声，声音有些嘶哑，一小股能量液从他的嘴角流出，他的表情充斥着毫不遮掩的憎恨。领袖猛地拉扯脖子上的铁链，“你就是这么想我的？！这就是你对你的敌人所做的？！你还有任何正常的思维吗？！”

 

威震天无言以对，这不是他脑海中的梦境，他不会这么做。他知道自己不会这样对待擎天柱，不会像这样。

 

“回答我，威震天！”擎天柱在破损的发声器能承受的范围内朝他吼叫，“这就是我对你的价值？！经过那么长时间的战争……我就是你狩猎得来的奖杯？！”

 

威震天移开目光，如同被狠狠扇了一巴掌，他伸出手抓住身后的门把手，却无法打开，威震天不得不直视眼前的领袖，直视摆在他面前的一切。

 

“不该是这样……”他试图解释，甚至无法在语调中找回一贯的自信。“不是这样！你是……我想要……”

 

什么东西似乎击中了擎天柱，他光镜中的憎恨渐渐褪去，变成了茫然与惊愕，领袖无法回答，只能用力拉扯铁链，试图逃走，“不……不，不可能—”

 

他的震惊又重新变回愤怒，如同一头被逼上绝路的惊恐野兽。

 

“你真恶心。”擎天柱咆哮着，紧紧并拢膝盖，“别过来！别碰我！”

 

“不，你不知道—”威震天盯着他，突然停了下来。他该怎么和擎天柱解释这只是一场梦，而有什么出了错呢？更何况，这还是他的梦，他怎么能把这描述得更好些呢？

 

“你让我反胃。”擎天柱嘶吼着，朝威震天的方向啐了一口。

 

“不！”威震天大喊，擎天柱向后挪了挪，这只让事情变得更糟糕，“不该是这样！让我出去！”

 

小机械昆虫飞进房间，来到威震天身旁，“想重设吗？”

 

“对！对，让我离开这！这不是我的梦！”威震天叫道，试图将虫子驱赶到一旁，但并没敢触碰普莱姆斯。

 

“这就是你梦境中的真实。”普莱姆斯解释道，它的声音奇怪地令人感到舒缓，“再试一次，怎么样？”

 

“好的……”威震天深吸一口气，他再次感到茫然无措。

 

人群庆祝呐喊着威震天的名字，威震天重设后眨了几下眼，周围的环境毫无预警地变回了原来的样子。他重新站在卡隆的道路上，盯着不远处黑色的要塞。

 

“我们需要继续进军吗，我的君王？”红蜘蛛询问道，威震天转身看着微笑的搜寻者。

 

“等我的命令。”他回答，红蜘蛛再一次鞠躬示意，返回自己的队伍中，依旧得体地保持着笑容。

 

威震天这次更加仔细地打量着周围，寻找着小机械昆虫，它很快飞了过来，鼓动着翅膀发出嗡响。似乎没人注意到这只虫子，或表现得像是它已经跟随了威震天很久，目光自然而然地从它身上掠过，但威震天盯着它。他对于充当梦境中的这个角色感到有些困难，但又无话可说，有些期待普莱姆斯能给予一个演讲或至少一个解释。

 

什么都没有，于是威震天转过头看向耸立着的要塞，“刚才是怎么一回事？”他尽可能冷静地发问。

 

“现实。”普莱姆斯耐心地回答，“这和你想的可能不太一样，但事实上你摧毁了他的军队，杀了他最亲密的下属和朋友，他可不会对你笑脸相迎。”

 

“我知道，我了解擎天柱，他有顽强的内心。”威震天哼了一声，“我只不过被周围环境吓到了。”

 

“那我们再试一次。”普莱姆斯回应道，威震天这回没有说话。

 

向要塞的进军和上次一模一样，人群和欢呼也分毫不差，当他们到达中心广场时，红蜘蛛，声波和他的僚机再次向他敬礼。

 

但似曾相识的感觉只让威震天在通往最高层的电梯中感到更加糟糕，他盯着眼前的大门，试图听到门内的痛苦呻吟和奋力挣扎声，但什么都没有。

 

普莱姆斯再次飞到天花板上，停下了翅膀。

 

威震天走到门前握住把手，却因无法言喻的理由感到焦躁不安，他意识到自己希望擎天柱从一开始就没有反抗他，那一切都会变得简单的多，但现在这个想法毫无用处。在威震天开门前，重伤的擎天柱被束缚着的画面浮现在他的脑海中，而画面中的本人此时正在房间中等着他。

 

但这只是一个影像，这些都不是真的，威震天从不惧怕这些梦境。他推开门，走进房间。

 

这次威震天没有花费时间四处环顾，而是直接盯着跪在地上的领袖。

 

擎天柱抬起头看着他，眼中燃烧着相同的怒火。

 

“威震天。”擎天柱哼了一声，声音有些嘶哑，一小股能量液从他的嘴角流出，他的表情充斥着毫不遮掩的憎恨。领袖猛地拉扯脖子上的铁链，“你就是这么想我的？！这就是你对你的敌人所做的？！你还有任何正常的思维吗？！”

 

这次威震天知道将要发生的事，他也不必再震惊失措或是结结巴巴，无言以对。他冷静而又讥讽地接近自己的俘虏。

 

“别傻了，擎天柱。”他回答，转动着光镜，“我可从没这么要求过，别大惊小怪的。”

 

擎天柱闭起嘴，但依旧紧紧盯着威震天，他紧绷着身体，但光镜中比起憎恨，更多的是迷茫。这让威震天几乎难以抑制满意的轻笑：擎天柱总能看到别人好的方面，这也是为什么威震天能赢得这场战争。

 

威震天从擎天柱身边走到房间存放能量块和日常工具的另一侧，他随意地拉开一个抽屉，找到了此时此刻需要的工具。他取出一块能量块，返回俘虏面前单膝跪地，后者立即向后倾斜，拉开二人间的距离。

 

威震天盯着他，但在看见小机体脸上还在渗出能量液的伤口时视线变得柔和起来，战斗面罩被撕下的地方从近处看破损的更加严重，但威震天在战斗生涯中见过更糟糕的伤口。他拿出一块松软的海绵和一瓶清洁剂，缓慢地伸手擦拭擎天柱的面部。威震天小心地抬起领袖的下巴，轻轻按压脸上的伤口，看着海绵在吸收能量液后变成蓝黑色。等海绵开始饱和溢出多余的液体时，威震天直接在一旁的地板上将它绞干，毫不在意会弄脏房间。他再次倒上清洁剂，尽可能轻柔地处理领袖的伤痕。

 

擦去所有漏出的能量液，威震天对自己的工作感到十分满意，他丢下海绵捡起能量块。

 

“给，你得补充点能量，你一定饿坏了。”他举起手中的食物。

 

擎天柱本能地想伸手接过，但绑着他的锁链太短了，领袖的目光燃起一丝愤怒，他看着面前的能量块，视线又转回威震天脸上。

 

“你打败我后把我锁起来期盼我能投降，现在又像喂宠物一样投食，威震天？”擎天柱缓缓开口，像是自己也无法相信。

 

“别侮辱我，擎天柱！”威震天吼道，“我才不会这么做！再说，你也得学会接受别人的帮助。”

 

他抬起能量块凑近重新盯着它的领袖，这次擎天柱的目光中少了些怀疑，多了几分犹豫。威震天将能量块凑得更近些，擎天柱不再犹豫，一口咬了上去。

 

威震天沉默地盯着他，他选对了，领袖的确继续补充能量，在尝了第一口后他便不再忍耐。擎天柱闭着光镜啜饮能量液，威震天也不想打破二人间难得的平静，在领袖快要喝光时他抬起手臂，好让能量液全部流入他口中。

 

等最后一滴也被喝光后威震天满意地哼了一声，“看到吧？我只想帮帮你，你如果足够平静，我还能拿走这些铁链。”

 

擎天柱睁开眼，靠过来吐了他一脸的能量液。

 

“我不是你的宠物。”擎天柱冲着破坏大帝咆哮，“自由和尊严也无法用一块能量块换回来，要么现在杀了我，或者把我也丢进关押汽车人的监狱里。”

 

能量液顺着面甲滴在胸口，威震天气得浑身颤抖，“你就那么像和你的下属一起去死吗？”他咬牙切齿地说。

 

“总比和你在这个恶心的小笼子里共处要好。”擎天柱冷漠地回答，“坚守自由和公正的汽车人是塞伯坦上最后的希望，我将会跟随他们直到最后。这才是真正的忠诚，威震天，它需要双方共同的信赖，像你这种人对真正的忠诚一无所知！”

 

威震天咬紧牙关，尝到了口中自己的能量液。他不得不承认这次他又走进了死胡同。

 

“重设。”他像投降般咕哝着，房间消失的无影无踪。

 

人群庆祝欢呼威震天的名字，经由卡隆的道路大开，高高的黑色要塞在道理末端耸立着。

 

“我们继续进军吗，我的君主？”红蜘蛛的声音传来，威震天扭头看向微笑的搜寻者。

 

“等我的命令。”他回答，看着搜寻者以相同的动作返回队伍，挂着相同的微笑。

 

当威震天这次再前往要塞时他不再关注周围的人群，而是紧紧盯着飞在他身边的小机械昆虫，威震天抬头仰视不远处的要塞，一个新的想法浮现在脑海中。

 

“我能多大限度改变我的梦境？”威震天询问普莱姆斯。

 

“这是你的梦境，一切都取决于你。”小虫子回应。

 

“很好，没人伤害擎天柱，也没人把他锁在地上，他那宝贵的小分队成员都活着，如果擎天柱想要这些小棋子的话他也能和他们见见面，我能搞定这些。”威震天一条条叙述着，以相同的速度接近黑色的堡垒。

 

机械昆虫这次没有再说任何话，只是安静地在行军过程中跟着他，穿过广场，进入电梯。

 

“你说擎天柱在与火种源融为一体时已经死了。”威震天在上升途中突然开口。

 

“没错。”

 

“但我们之间还没有结束，还有不少事情没有解决。”威震天驳斥道，普莱姆斯并没有回答，等待着电梯门打开。

 

这次威震天打开门后，擎天柱正笔直地站在原地，毫发无损地俯视着窗外仍然在庆祝的人群。当威震天跨入房间，大门在他身后紧闭时，擎天柱转过头算是打了个招呼，光镜内一片冰冷。

 

“你好啊，擎天柱。”威震天缓慢地向领袖走去，仍然留下足够的缓冲空间。

 

擎天柱没有回答，但目不转睛地盯着破坏大帝，像是随时随地都能跳起来扭打在一起。当然这并没有发生，威震天以同样坚定的目光看着领袖。

 

最终擎天柱先转过头，眺望脚下的整个城市，“所以，战争结束了，你赢了。”

 

“当然。”威震天赞同道。

 

“你有什么计划吗？”领袖漫不经心地提问。

 

“很久远的大计划。”

 

“那你打算亲手杀了我吗？”

 

即使威震天已经对此做好准备，由擎天柱亲口说出这句话还是让他感到火种冰凉。

 

“事实上并不，我得先考虑其他事情，毕竟你也算是个领袖——”

 

“我是不会把领袖模块交给你的，也不会把你当成合格的继承者。”擎天柱立即补充。

 

“忘了领袖模块！那不重要！”威震天咆哮着，他们之间的对话开始有些脱离最初的设想，破坏大帝打算把这矫正回来，“革命最初时我设想过未来的日子，你作为我的副手共同执掌塞伯坦，现在这该死的战争结束了，实现这个梦想也为时不晚。”

 

擎天柱僵在原地，目瞪口呆地看着他，这还是威震天第一次看见他如此惊愕的表情，光是领袖此时的模样已经足够让他高兴不已。他找到了一条可行的道路，擎天柱也会渐渐改变他的憎恨，这是个好机会。

 

“你在说些什么？”擎天柱的语调颤抖着，甚至没有试图掩藏自己的不信任，“到现在你怎么还相信我会—”

 

“不会再有汽车人死去了，擎天柱。”威震天在好心情消失前迅速打断他，“想想看，如果你同意这件事，我们可以将塞伯坦管理的更好！霸天虎将不会杀死任何你的部下，我也能保证你那小队队员的安全。你只需要和我合作。”

 

擎天柱停下来考虑破坏大帝给予的承诺，而在他对威震天的疑惑下依旧有一小片希望之地，努力冲破战争所铸造的恩怨与冷嘲热讽的铜墙铁壁。

 

“我的队员都还活着？”他重复道。

 

“没错，我们的俘虏停止了一切抗争，不会再有任何伤亡了。”

 

擎天柱似乎在尽力抑制住自己如释重负的叹息，但他姿势的改变暴露了领袖有多担心自己的队员。他再次扭头看向窗外，看着充满生气的晚霞笼罩在卡隆城的上方，威震天随着他的视线也欣赏着眼前美丽的景观。这所城市包含了太多珍贵的回忆，威震天打算充分利用这个机会。

 

“我们在那里一起见面，开始合力打破古老的枷锁。”威震天开口，“我还记得那个时候的你，既年轻又充满活力，信誓旦旦地准备改革整个社会，我知道你也承载了我的梦想——或许现在依旧保留了下来，擎天柱。你能重拾我们共同的期愿，只需要放开过去，说好。”

 

他们肩并肩站在床边眺望了很久，沐浴在落日所投下的亮橙与深粉色的余晖中，要塞的高度足够隔绝下方庆典传来的嘈杂声，他们因此得以共享这一时的宁静。

 

“好。”擎天柱低语道。

 

威震天扭过头对上擎天柱的目光，捕捉到一抹转瞬即逝的微笑。

 

擎天柱住在这里，和他一起共享午餐，卧室和电子文件，他们唯一没有共处的时间便是晚上睡觉时，威震天睡在自己的床上，而擎天柱则睡在靠窗的电热毯和枕头上。这个梦境是有史以来最好的一个，威震天确信自己的方法能够管用，他能向普莱姆斯证明他们能够和平共处，这对所有人来说都是最好的，而这个梦境也终究会变成现实。他处理了所有的事情，直到他们共处的第五天。

 

当时威震天正与自己的军官讨论着新建的军事单位，一连串突如其来的爆炸让整栋建筑摇晃起来，不少人站立不稳跌坐在地，供电系统被暂时性破坏。

 

“怎么回事——！”威震天扶着桌子，没过多久天震便冲了进来大喊，“汽车人攻击！顶层遭到重火力袭击！”

 

威震天僵在原地，擎天柱就在顶层。他挫败地大吼，跑出房间穿过走廊，变形成战机直冲要塞顶部。

 

爆炸几乎摧毁了顶层的所有建筑，有效地轰飞了楼顶，连带炸碎了下几层楼的所有玻璃窗，威震天抵达时正好看见一组熟悉的汽车人跳进开启的环路桥，擎天柱也跟着他们。

 

“抱歉了，威震天！他又回到我们身边了！”救护车在跳进环路桥前冲他叫喊。

 

威震天降落在剩余的废墟中，曾经的住处屋顶被炸得四分五裂，倒塌的墙面如雨点般砸向地面。他站在原地，试图缕清刚刚发生了些什么，随后盯着环路桥关闭的地方，仰头发出狂怒的咆哮。

 

熟悉的嗡嗡声将他拉回现实，威震天扭头看见普莱姆斯飞过来，降落在一块巨大的剩余墙体上。

 

“来吧，嘲笑我。”威震天冲他怒吼，机械昆虫并拢后腿清洗着自己，发出锵锵的金属碰撞声。

 

“我当然不会。”普莱姆斯回答，“那是不可能的任务，承认它没什么好羞耻的。”

 

“不！我是不会被打败的！”威震天叫喊着。

 

“这不是场比赛。”机械昆虫冷静地说，但威震天并没有听进去。

 

“重设。”他咬牙切齿地说。

 

“威震天万岁！威震天万岁！”

 

人群庆祝欢呼威震天的名字，经由卡隆的道路大开，末端耸立着高高的黑色要塞。威震天向它进军，如同一个着魔的疯狂者，准备重头再来。

 

“我要把他们都杀光。”威震天低声嘟囔着，“如果他们都死了就不会来打扰我们了。”

 

“我不认为擎天柱会赞同你的举动。”普莱姆斯提醒他。

 

“擎天柱不会知道的，没人伤害他，我会向他保证每个汽车人都活了下来，提供一个永远和平的机会。我希望至少这么一次他能理性点。”

 

夕阳和上一次一模一样，将两个TF笼罩进温暖的橙黄色中，二人的影子倒映在背后的墙面上。

 

只不过这次他们共享了一切：住处，电脑，工作，食物和充电床。当擎天柱睡在他旁边时威震天已经没空去想在梦里做梦有什么意思。

 

时光飞逝，第九天的夜幕逐渐降临，他们睡在一张床上，这次威震天开始想了些别的。

 

擎天柱总是睡在他的左边，面对着破坏大帝，而威震天则背对着他。充电床能容纳两个人，但当他们两个睡上去后已经不剩下多少空间可供移动。

 

擎天柱的通风口发出平稳的声音，但并不能表明他已经睡着了，温暖的气流抚过威震天的头雕，这一晚他翻了个身。擎天柱荧蓝色的光镜在一片黑暗中盯着他，他回看着领袖，有所保留但不排斥目光交流。威震天谨慎地伸出手，越过所剩无几的距离搭在擎天柱的腰上，滑过线条优美的腰际，轻轻拂过升温的管线。没有任何拒绝的迹象，威震天的手掌滑至小机体的臀部，贴着后背将他拉进怀中。当二人的对接面板相碰时擎天柱的呼吸乱了一拍，威震天更用力地搂着他，面甲紧贴着擎天柱的头雕。

 

他贪婪地汲取着领袖装甲上的气味，电火花在他们之间传出声响，他翻了个身仰躺着，扶着擎天柱双腿分开骑在身上。

 

一阵尖锐的疼痛刺穿了威震天的腹部，让他所有的系统都陷入停止，一个接一个的警告在系统错误前蜂拥而至，给他提供足够的伤口感官信息，但他根本不需要。威震天抬起头，看见一片熟悉的白色与松绿色——锋利的刀片几乎全部没入他的腹部，主能量管道被完全刺穿，擎天柱骑在他身上，决绝地皱着眉头，一只手紧握着另一只手，让刀片刺得更深。

 

“你杀了我的家人。”领袖在黑暗中低语。

 

威震天能感到自己的感官网络正一个接一个地下线，他的意识逐渐模糊起来，“…你怎么—？”他的嘴里溢满了涌上来的能量液，让他无法说完一整句话，但他并不用。

 

“你总是小看我的解码能力。”擎天柱回答。

 

他的视野渐渐变黑，威震天一个关于纸包不住火的古老谚语，如果发声器还允许的话他一定会哈哈大笑。

 

“重设。”他做出口型。

 

“威震天万岁！威震天万岁！”

 

人群庆祝欢呼威震天的名字，经由卡隆的道路大开，末端耸立着高高的黑色要塞。威震天向它进军，如同一个着魔的疯狂者，准备重头再来。机械昆虫震动着翅膀跟着他，但这次他只是自言自语着。

 

“这次…这次一定会成功的，我会让它成功的….你给我等着看好了，我这次一定会成功的。”

 

电梯带着威震天来到要塞的最顶层，这次威震天直接大步走向房间，毫不迟疑地旋开把手。

 

房间和之前几次一模一样，房内被镀上落日金黄的颜色，一个人正坐在窗前等着他，他的装甲浸润在窗外投射进的充满朝气的色彩中。

 

他转过头，对破坏大帝露出一个得体或是冷漠的笑容，“你好，威震天。”

 

“擎天柱。”威震天回应道，走进房间，警惕着眼前新的设定。擎天柱似乎觉得不必要再过多地交谈，耐心地等待着对方先开口。威震天把这当成一个好的信号，走向橱柜递给领袖一块能量块。

 

擎天柱优雅地双手接过馈赠，再次扭头看着窗外，威震天在内心考虑了之前几次成功或失败的开头和计划，为这个设定做出自己的理解。擎天柱与他一起住在这里，毫发无损且尊严地被带进要塞，汽车人都被霸天虎所抓获，那些可能会前来寻找领袖的人已经被悄无声息地流放出去。现在他只需要给领袖足够好处以及和平相处的机会，让他忙于处理自己的工作而不会去翻阅霸天虎的文件和记录就行了，如果眼前这个擎天柱能听他的话。前两次他以提供共建战后塞伯坦为由打破了和领袖之间的僵局，根据他的计划，只要再加一点点引导，一切都会顺利进行。

 

“战争总算结束了。”威震天开口。

 

擎天柱点了点头，他盯着窗外的人群，不紧不慢地喝了口能量液，“是的，而你赢了，你打算怎么做？”

 

“当然了，重建塞伯坦。腐朽的过去已经被彻底冲走，是时候建立新的秩序了，现在开始将由公正领导这个世界，没人会被当成流浪者或是奴隶。”

 

“我知道了。”擎天柱不露倾向地回答，光镜注视着地平线。

 

威震天深吸一口气，“你该加入我，擎天柱，毕竟你是个领袖，我们很久以前就规划了这一切，不是吗？我知道你也这么想过，这不会让你付出多大的代价，只需要点头同意，你就能和我共同管理塞伯坦，只要加入我，就不会有更多毫无意义的死伤。”他一口气说完了一切。

 

擎天柱沉默地看着他，没有沉重的思考，没有皱眉或微笑，但他点了点头，这对威震天来说足够了。

 

“很好。”威震天满意地回答，俯视挤满人群的城市，“我很高兴我们能达成共识，我们花了太久的时间互相抗争，不是吗？是时候停战修整了，你知道我讨厌重复一个平淡无奇的工作。”

 

他转头看向擎天柱，期盼着一个回应，但只对上毫无感情的目光。威震天皱起眉头，他认为自己已经做了所有能做的事情，也不该得到任何抵抗。破坏大帝几乎能感到他的火种猛地一沉，“接受这一切就好，擎天柱，我知道你讨厌每时每刻都处在战争中。”

 

擎天柱再次看向窗外，“是的，这很好。”

 

一阵安心感冲刷过威震天的内心，这次的对话进展顺利，他也不必让普莱姆斯重新再来。破坏大帝开始梦想起胜利的果实，他任由自己的目光直直地看着擎天柱。

 

在此之后一切都进展顺利，梦境中的塞伯坦迎来了久违的和平，每一天街道都在变得更加干净，废墟逐渐减少，矗立的大楼越来越多，威震天的前任军官们现在都为他效力，以适合他们的方式领导着塞伯坦，定期向他或是擎天柱报告。

 

他们每时每刻都在一起，即使威震天没有提出要求时擎天柱也会伴随左右，有时威震天甚至思考着这个梦境是不是想告诉自己他已经孤独了太久。

 

擎天柱的话不多，虽然和刚见面时有所不同，但毕竟距离第一次会面也有了不少时间。威震天对奥利安的第一印象就是个话匣子，他们互相交流着自己的想法，理论，领悟或是相互争吵直到第二天早晨，威震天意识到奥利安和自己秉持着相同的见解与看法，他也是第一个—或是唯一一个—威震天乐于交谈的人，但奥利安比起交谈更善于聆听。

 

在这个梦境中擎天柱更像是这样一个形象：冷静自持，总是倾听他人。威震天十分喜欢这样的领袖，而令他厌恶的是另一个生物在他的梦境中保持完全沉默——普莱姆斯几乎一言不发，只是在要塞中飞来飞去，大多数时间都在大厅中，但另一方面，它制造出的声音很容易被忽略。鉴于它很少再鼓动那双玻璃翅膀，威震天一时间完全忘记了它的存在。

 

在梦境中待了几个星期后，他们在工作日的最后一天前往要塞低层的工作场所与军官开会，现在也是时候将战争俘虏的提案摆在桌前了。

 

“我们有几千个汽车人俘虏，有些还关押在拘留所里，他们中的大部分都在从事低级的体力劳动，但也有一些人我们不能置之不理。军官，汽车人特种兵一类的。”威震天对站在身边，盯着他的擎天柱解释道。

 

“有提案建议保持现状，继续让他们在工厂或建筑工地工作，也有些建议重建一个小行星监狱或者陈旧的卫星设施。你怎么想？”威震天说完，等待着领袖的观点。鉴于领袖到目前为止还没有做过任何的决定，破坏大帝相当感兴趣擎天柱会说些什么，但同时也是在检验擎天柱对汽车人战俘问题的态度。这是相当冒险的一步，但如果不了解清楚的话一切努力都是白费功夫。

 

“我知道了。”擎天柱简单地回答道，安静了好一会。从他的表情完全想不到领袖在考虑些什么，但威震天等了一会，领袖这才补充道，“保证和平和效率是最重要的事情。”

 

“和我的意见相同。”威震天满意地回应。

 

他们在军官到场前来到会议室，会议中每个军官都发表了自己的观点，威震天则逐一作出回答，擎天柱在整场会议中保持安静，担任着速记员的工作。在会议结束时，他已经完成了所有参与者的记录和一份会议存档。

 

会议结束了，会议记录被发送到每个参与者的个人数据版上，军官们站起身准备继续自己的工作。只有红蜘蛛在所有人最后漫无目的地闲逛，等所有人都离开后，会议室只剩下三个人。

 

“威震天陛下，我相信您处事英明果断。”红蜘蛛鞠了一躬，语调圆滑地带着恭维。

 

威震天用冷冰冰的措辞掩盖自己的恼怒，“当然，赶紧去掉你的寒暄进入正题。”

 

红蜘蛛几乎行了个屈膝礼，笑容又加深了几分，“我并没有其他意图，只是寒暄几句而已！”他回应道，但威震天不想也不打算改变自己的姿势，“但人们在闲言碎语，我的君王，作为最勇敢的一个我想我应该直接询问您。”

 

“最勇敢还是最无礼。”威震天提醒他，红蜘蛛礼节性地干笑了两声。

 

“可能，但是人们在怀疑什么时候我们会巨型一场皇家结婚典礼？”搜寻者巧妙地询问。

 

威震天知道红蜘蛛想说些什么，但是他不打算这个时候讨论这件事，尤其当擎天柱就站在他旁边的时候。或许沉默就是最好的应对方式，而红蜘蛛打算把这当做一个向另一方提问的好机会。

 

“那你呢，领袖？我们什么时候能看见你在结婚庆典上宣誓？”

 

擎天柱点点头，保持着中立的姿态，“我不知道。”他说，“你怎么想，威震天？”

 

威震天轻笑着，对领袖的回答感到十分满意，“我想让红蜘蛛立马滚回去工作。”

 

“那他就该这么做。”擎天柱以一贯的平静回答，红蜘蛛没有继续争辩，紧紧鞠了一躬后大步离开。

 

威震天看着搜寻者离开视线范围内，确保大门紧闭后才转向擎天柱，“浪费时间罢了，来吧，是时候回去了。”

 

“好的。”擎天柱点点头，跟着威震天穿过走廊，乘上电梯。

 

但即使他命令红蜘蛛停止讨论这个话题，破坏大帝也无法简单地将其抛之脑后。威震天从未考虑过与他人火种融合，但如果说有谁能让他心甘情愿与之共度剩余的时光，那一定是擎天柱。他瞥了眼擎天柱，但后者没有看着他，显然陷入了沉思。突然他想起了普莱姆斯，意识到这仅仅只是一个梦境，既然是梦那一定有它的目的，这是个测试，为了让普莱姆斯看到他值得让擎天柱为他活过来。

 

威震天盯着走在他身旁的擎天柱，第一次思索起眼前的领袖是否真的只是个虚幻的影像，普莱姆斯解释过除了一个关键的不可控因素，这些梦境就是威震天所有幻想过的真实成像。

 

这是你梦境中的现实。

 

擎天柱就是那个在先前几次的尝试中出错的因素。当破坏大帝想到能站在活生生的擎天柱身边的可能性时，他的火种剧烈地跳动起来。

 

威震天拦住轻巧的小机体，握着领袖的肩膀撞上关闭的电梯门，紧紧搂进怀中拉入一个粗暴的吻。他的牙齿磕到了擎天柱，但他不打算让这毁掉此时此刻。他紧贴着领袖的双唇，闭上眼享受湿热的亲吻。

 

他们分开时发出黏腻的声响，但威震天立即重新搂紧领袖，闭起双眼沉浸在第二个吻中，但正当他打算继续时，一个想法浮现在脑海中：擎天柱没有回吻他。

 

威震天后退几步看了看擎天柱，开始意识到后者没有回应这个吻，领袖没有拥抱，抚摸或是贴近他，甚至没有闭上双眼。他依旧保持着一如既往的平静，而现在从近距离看甚至带了几分冷漠，擎天柱只是站在那，被搂在怀中紧紧地贴着威震天，忍受着一切。

 

一阵阴冷的感受蔓延上威震天的机体，他的火种如同被泼了一盆冰水黯淡下来，他谨慎地放开擎天柱，退后了一步。

 

“我的错。”他喃喃自语，电梯内的灯亮了起来，擎天柱跟着他走出电梯，但是保持了一两步的距离。

 

“没有必要道歉。”擎天柱看着威震天输入房门的密码。

 

威震天不可思议地看了他一眼，却只对上他曾经喜爱无比的波澜不惊的面孔，而这开始让他感到沮丧不已。“为什么这么说？”他询问，“为什么我不需要道歉？你不想让我这么做，所以我向你道歉，仅此而已。”

 

擎天柱歪了歪头，缓慢地眨着眼睛，“你想让我回吻你吗？”

 

威震天走向能量储存室，打开了一罐高纯，露出有些苦涩的笑容，“那是所有亲吻对方的人都会想的吧。”

 

擎天柱站在窗前，安静地看着威震天给自己倒了杯能量液。夜幕已经降临，但此时天空上布满乌云，亮橙色的晚霞被阴沉的黄昏所取代，“你想让我现在亲吻你吗？”他开口询问。

 

威震天刚喝完一整块能量块，领袖的问题让他顿时冒出一股无名怒火，猛地将能量块丢在桌上，摔成两半。但擎天柱没有退缩，甚至没有看着被摔碎的能量块，深不可测的表情开始让威震天感到恼怒不已，而破坏大帝不准备放任这个问题了。

 

“你到底怎么了！”他咆哮着。

 

“什么意思？”擎天柱回问，双手交握，机体处在完全的放松姿势，没有回答威震天的任何问题。

 

“你怎么了？！你在做些什么？！我在电梯里亲吻你时你什么反应都没有，现在你又突然提出来了？！我想我的意图已经很明显了，你是什么意思？！”威震天发泄地大吼，绕过柜台走到擎天柱面前。

 

擎天柱冷静地看着他，没有表露一丝一毫的感情。“你没有要求我这么做，我不知道你想要什么，所以我什么都没有做。”他干巴巴地解释。

 

威震天哼了一声，“我还以为你哑了呢，领袖！”

 

擎天柱挑起眉，威震天直直地盯着他等他说些什么，但却什么都没听到。威震天此时此刻感到更加沮丧，他甚至想丢点什么来引起擎天柱哪怕一点点反应。

 

“你还活着吗！”威震天问道，他的问题变成一句吼叫。

 

“当然。”擎天柱耐心地回答，“你想要什么？”

 

威震天咆哮着，挥舞着双手来回踱步，“我还说得不明显吗！你到底是哪里不理解！”

 

“你想要什么？”擎天柱重复道，语气中表面他根本没在回答威震天的问题，他只是简单地重复自己的话，把所有事情都分开处理：现在的情形，感情和威震天。

 

“我想要的是你，你这个大脑短路的家伙！我想和你共处，交谈，共同执掌塞伯坦，和你争吵，上床，让你永远待在我的身边！这有什么难理解的吗？！”威震天对着擎天柱的脸大吼，但依旧得到无动于衷的相同表情。

 

“所以你能哪怕正常那么一会，像正常人一样和我说话吗！”威震天气急败坏地说。

 

擎天柱保持沉默，眨了眨眼，脸上依旧没有任何表情，就在威震天感到近乎绝望的时候他开了口，“但你不想让我思考。”他说。

 

这下轮到威震天呆住了，他们之间的对话开始超出了威震天的理解和预想范围，“什么？”

 

“你想让我倾听你的理由然后同意你，说让你满意并且允许说的话，这样你的梦想就能成真。”擎天柱解释道，“所以我现在应你的要求，任凭你的调遣。”

 

威震天的困惑开始渐渐融化，转变成类似恐惧的情感，湿冷的结阖顺着喉咙滑至油箱底部，如同被一把抹了毒药的匕首狠狠地刺穿他的机体，腹部上星辰剑造成的旧伤口开始抽搐。

 

“什么？”这是他唯一说得出口的，希望擎天柱能够收回刚才说的话和被揭露的真相。

 

什么都没发生，领袖只是点了点头。

 

“我从没这么想过！我没这么要求过！”威震天争辩道，但他自己都能看出这漏洞百出的蹩脚谎言。擎天柱一点都没打算回答，只是用平静得枯燥的表情盯着破坏大帝，波澜不惊。

 

“你想要什么？我想要你告诉我你自己想要什么？”威震天的语调近乎绝望，试图驱散附在领袖身上傀儡般的影像。

 

“你想要什么，我就想要什么。”擎天柱回答道，脸色和光镜一样冷漠。

 

“不，我不是问—”威震天停了下来，想起刚才他说了什么，“我什么都不想要，那你想要什么？”

 

“什么都没有。”简单的回答，“我听从你的命令，做你想让我去做的事情。我从不思考。”

 

威震天在房间里四处踱步，绕着外表像擎天柱，但只是个他一手创造的空壳的影像走了半圈。他不知道哪一个更让他感到恐惧，当他没有提问时擎天柱一言不发，光镜无动于衷地跟着他的动作。

 

“你必须得思考！你不能从不思考地活着！”他叫喊着。

 

“我根据你的希望存在着，因此取悦你，从不惹事生非。”擎天柱回答道，听起来平淡而毫无感情，如同他的个性连带着自我表达能力和情感模块都被一同抹去，留下一个空壳和什么都无法感知的火种。威震天感到一阵恶心。

 

“你不能只遵从我！我摧毁了你的军队，征服了你的城市！我杀了你的所有下属和朋友！”威震天用最后的努力试图将擎天柱撕扯出冷漠的蚕茧，但只是徒劳无功。擎天柱的脸色没有丝毫变化，没有愤怒，没有悲痛，只是简单地看着威震天走来走去。

 

“你不是真的。”威震天大声地说，像是绝望的水手抛出最后的锚，试图脱离虚幻的海洋，“你不是擎天柱！”

 

“我就是，我是你想要的擎天柱。”梦中的影像回答道。

 

威震天艰难地咽了口口水，在冰冷的恐惧中愤怒又重新充斥了他的脑海，怂恿他攻击面前的领袖，摧毁一切，尤其是他们之间那不自然的宁静，然后叫普莱姆斯再重设，他握紧拳头，右手搭载的长剑嗡嗡作响。威震天重新找回了自己的声音，不顾一切地发泄着怒火，“你不是擎天柱！我熟知他，他是个强壮，勇敢而又充满智慧的战士，他知道自己想要的东西也懂得表达！他是个极端愚蠢的家伙，如果我跨过了他的底线，他会直接叫我滚开！你不是擎天柱！我也不想要你！”

 

“那你想要真实的擎天柱吗？”

 

他面前的领袖不再开口，一个沉寂许久的温柔声音从天花板上传来，威震天抬起头，对上机械昆虫漆黑的光镜，小小的虫子重新出现，打破了二人之间的僵局。

 

威震天无法回答，他看了机械昆虫一会，又将视线挪回面前的领袖身上，突然感到一阵莫名的脱力。破坏大帝后退几步倚靠在柜台上，但即使如此他依旧感到精疲力尽，他弯下腰坐在地上，双腿交叠。这就像个走不出去的死胡同，但是一想到又要重头再来只会让威震天更加疲惫。他已经在这场梦境中花了几个星期，却只得到关于他自己态度的一点信息。

 

普莱姆斯飞下天花板，在威震天面前停下。

 

“想再来一次吗？”它询问。

 

威震天叹了口气，瞥了眼又看向窗户外夜色的擎天柱，扭了扭脖子才回答，“有什么目的吗？”

 

普莱姆斯将翅膀收回闪闪发光的白色外壳下，耸了耸肩，“我还以为你会赢的。”

 

“但是？我到底和谁在比赛？如果我最后赢了的话你会把擎天柱还给我吗？”威震天焦躁地询问，他变得愈发焦躁不安，就像被困在狭小笼子里的一头野兽。

 

普莱姆斯轻柔地哼了一声，听起来像是在微笑，“我从没说过这是场比赛或是任务，你自己得出了这个结论，威震天。”

 

“那这是什么？！你想怎么样？！”威震天冷笑着，咬紧牙关，紧紧握着拳头。

 

“哦我的造物……”普莱姆斯叹了口气，“我制造出这个梦境让你懂得一个道理。”

 

“什么道理？”他厉声道。

“你想让我为了你给予擎天柱新生，你想让我将擎天柱还给你，但我无法这么做，每个火种都闪耀着自己独特的光芒，从不为他人活着，这才是生命的天性，我不会为他人创造生命。”普莱姆斯解释道，它的声音温和平静。

 

“我没这么要求！”威震天辩解着。

 

“我知道你不会这么做。”普莱姆斯为他担保，“但你不知道你到底想要什么，或许你的确喜欢强大而又有主见的擎天柱，但你却否认你们之间的冲突和过去发生的事情，他或许会拒绝你，但我们都见证了你多么不希望这件事的发生。”

 

普莱姆斯的话语中没有指责和审判，但威震天移开视线，看着梦境中的擎天柱依旧站在原地，盯着窗外，威震天不知道他有没有看除了玻璃以外的东西的能力。

 

威震天扭头看着玻璃窗，窗外开始下雨了，大气层中依旧充满煤灰，烟尘和火药味，落在窗户上的雨点被污染成脏兮兮的颜色。“我只是想再见他一面。”他说。

 

“如果他并不想见到你呢。”普莱姆斯提问。

 

“我敢肯定他会高兴的跳起来。”威震天一本正经地开玩笑，摇了摇头，“只要是擎天柱就行，我只想再见他一面。”

 

普莱姆斯再次挥舞着玻璃翅膀，“如果他不愿意和你在一起呢？”

 

威震天疲倦地长叹一声，盯着机械昆虫，“这不要紧！你没听到吗？我只想见到他，那就足够了！”

 

“我听到了。”普莱姆斯哼着曲调，“我还想你们或许会成为一对跨星系的薄命恋人，却从没真正在一起过。”

 

“我考虑过了。”威震天咕哝着，“我不在乎，况且，几百万年前我们第一次见面时就跨越了大半个塞伯坦，也没有成为真正的恋人，所以我想是时候跨出一步看看会发生什么了。”

 

普莱姆斯重新飞了起来，窗外的夜色蔓延进了屋内。威震天的光镜试图看清周围的新环境，重试了好多次后才总算恢复视力。

 

周围环境再次明亮起来，威震天躺着的地方一片冰凉。他试图爬起来，沉重的装甲发出吱呀的干涩声响，他站起身，所有关节都酸痛僵硬，内部系统挣扎着重新启动，威震天意识到自己又回到原先那个奇怪的白色大厅了。他看向地板，发现那些浓稠的云层变成了风暴前的颜色，在他躺着的地方留下不少斑点，而他装甲移动时产生的电火花就像一个小型雷暴，缓慢地向下移动。

 

“早上好。”普莱姆斯的声音从远处传来。

 

威震天重新站起身，看向声源，他第一次看到的梯子现在已经距离他几百米远，显然普莱姆斯在他睡着的时候还在继续工作。

 

威震天跌跌撞撞地走向作画者，在梯子旁停下脚步。

 

“我通过了吗？”他询问道，普莱姆斯轻笑一声，摇了摇头，“噢，威震天……这不是场测试。让我问你几个问题：你从中学到什么了吗？”

 

这个问题本不应该那么难回答，威震天依旧因不知在梦境中耗费的多少时间而昏昏欲睡，他感觉自己在梦境中被迫面对了遗弃许久的期望和想法，很难说到底学了些什么以及他对自己承认了什么，又或者他知道有什么——如果真的有——发生了变化，汹涌而来的新颖或曾被抛之脑后的思想得让威震天花上一段时间才能梳理清晰，幸运的是普莱姆斯能一边作画一边陪他做完那些梦。威震天保持着沉默。

 

“我知道了我有多想念擎天柱。”最终他开口，“我不在乎相遇后的结果。”

 

“你还是希望他只为你回来。”普莱姆斯咂咂舌，提醒道。

 

威震天耸了耸肩，“可能吧，我天生就是个自私的人，没药可就。但我只想在见他一面，仅此而已，他怎么反应都行。”

 

普莱姆斯放下刷子，露出一个微笑，“自私不是个坏品质，也不是你最坏的一个。来吧，拿上梯子，你得爬上一会儿了。”

 

它指了指威震天背后，威震天转身看见一副高高的梯子靠在一根柱子旁边，向上直通奇怪虚空的天花板，显然还超出了不少。

 

“我和你说过擎天柱不在这里，对吧？”普莱姆斯开口，“我的领袖们正在和他进行试炼，去吧，希望你能找到自己想要的。”

 

鉴于他们还会再次碰面，道别在现在看来有些多余。威震天沉默地走向梯子，开始向上攀爬。


	2. 这些不为人知的景象

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, at last! My usual beta reader opted out of this one, and my darling friend Chakatai (beekeepercain.tumblr.com) came to my aid instead! Give him your love, he's not even in TF fandom but helped me anyway. <3  
>  It's a long chapter, and I am so terribly sorry the update took this long, but I hope you have been patient with me and still are interested to know where this story is going. I am... quite proud of this one, I dare to say. And the warning about graphic violence is really needed, so heads up.  
>  So go ahead and read! As always, kudos and comments sustain me, and I would be very interested in hearing your thoughts.  
>  总算到这章了！我一直的beta没加入这章的修改过程，我的朋友Chakatai (beekeepercain.tumblr.com)决定帮助我！为他欢呼吧，他甚至不是TF圈的，可他还是帮了我<3  
>  这章还挺长，我很抱歉花了那么久，希望你们还对我有耐心，对接下来的故事有兴趣。我......敢说我对这章挺满意的，暴力描写的tag加上去了，请注意。  
>  接受的话就读下去吧！一如既往的，希望能得到你们的kudos和评论，我想听到你们的反馈。

漫长的时间中，擎天柱只意识到自己被黑暗与宁静所包裹，他的感官分散在各处，微弱地互相共鸣，缺少一个形体将它们束缚在一起，领袖甚至甚至没有察觉到自己的存在。但在足够长的时间过去后，领袖开始重新思考。

 

他的死亡被温柔地打断了，如同从一场长眠中渐渐苏醒，他没有任何感受器，也没有火种，擎天柱只是一股随波浮动的思想，缓慢地变得越来越活跃。但他知道自己有一个名字，他是个不同的个体。

 

擎天柱想起来，自己曾经拥有过一副机体，此时他的思维已经达到可被成为意识的阶段，得到机体则是下一阶段。他曾经也拥有火种和完整的机体。

 

遗忘是置身于一片虚无，是身处一种领袖也无法命名的处境，当他再次重获意识后，他成功突破了这层障碍。

 

突然他重新拥有了自己的机体，他的脚踏上了柔软的地面，传感器缓慢地上线，所有的神经连接都开始在体内重新运作。领袖的意识重新聚集起来，片刻之间他感到困惑恐惧。光线，声音，空气的味道，脚下空间与地面的气味，甚至是空气中最微小的分子也在鞭打灼烧着他新得的机体，他只能一动不动，无力地忍受着。

 

时间流逝，不知过了一秒或是一天，机体的疼痛渐渐消失。他的名字是擎天柱，现在他获得了新生。

 

使徒空间坐落在无边无际的星宿之中，被宇宙升腾的雾气所包裹着，彗星，星座与远处的星光为其增添亮光，这里也像是普莱姆斯臂膀中的摇篮，与世间万物近在咫尺，却又相去甚远。

 

从其他领域无法触及到使徒空间，其他人也无法窥探分毫，擎天柱迈出第一步，思索着这或许不是个真实存在的空间。

 

十三天元在远处打量着新加入的机体。

 

“钛师傅的小徒弟。”经天纬自言自语地咕哝着。

 

“所以这就是最后一位领袖。”微天星身体前倾，好奇地张望着。

 

“还能是谁。”幻天灵被逗乐了，哼了一声。

 

“我只是说出所有人都在想的事情。”微天星回答道，温柔平和的语调中透露出他的好脾气，“那他回来后将要去面对一个新的危机？”

 

他直接询问先觉者，第一位使徒比起观察新来的天元，更乐忠于伸出手指搅动围绕在周身的明亮雾气，但他还是回答了微天星的问题，“没错，这是普莱姆斯的旨意。”

 

有人发出大声嘲笑，微天星点了点头，“有趣。”他评价道，摸摸下巴，“那这事怎么会扯上我们？”

 

“当然是由我们训练他！你难道一点都没读过传说吗！”幻天灵轻笑一声。

 

“那不是传说，那是现实。”微天星干巴巴地争辩，但幻天灵还在大笑不止。

 

“传说经由现实创造而成！没法说清故事和传奇到底谁先谁后。”微天星对着幻貌者翻了个白眼。

 

“注意点，你们两个，我们有任务在身。”先觉者冷静地打断他们。

 

“总算说到点子上了。”锐天骁抱怨着，巨狰狞般的下颚发出咔哒声响，“那他的对手是谁？我们至少得知道点有用的信息，才能决定怎么训练他。”

 

所有人都看向先觉者，后者依旧稳如泰山地坐在原地，“根据我的理解，古老的邪恶即将重新返回，擎天柱需要面对前来的威胁，我们则负责对他进行试炼。”

 

“你确定？”微天星眯起光镜。

 

先觉者耸耸肩，挥手驱赶着雾气遮住飞逝的彗星，深蓝色的表面被发亮的深紫色所覆盖，“理解的方法总是多种多样，古老也可以理解为曾经或是历史上的，但即将到来的试炼是他从未遇见的。”

 

经天纬加入了对话，“那都是些搞脑子的东西罢了，但我们真的就一无所知地往前冲吗？引天行，你有能力穿梭在时间和空间之中，你就不能看看未来，好让我们知道发生了点什么吗？”

 

“我在空间时间之外的时候的确看过擎天柱的一生。”引天行不紧不慢地回答，“但我对此没多少兴趣，所以没注意。”

 

“老样子。”锐天骁哼了一声，将脑袋搁在前爪上。

 

“你们总是说些空话。”微天星有些生气，从坐的地方浮向空中，“都是一个样，不开始测试的话就由我先来！”

 

“很好，那我来第一轮，让我们看看领袖和他的新装甲相处的怎么样。”锐天骁四足着地，抬起庞大尖锐的躯体，围绕在野兽变体周围的领袖都为他让出道。他展开两双翅膀，轻巧地腾空而起。

 

幻天灵盘腿而坐，从子空间中掏出一罐装满甜蜜锈棒的无底瓶，“太精彩了！我的脑海里充满着新想法，那么多为他准备好的试炼难题！现在我怎么才能选出一两个……”他喋喋不休地说道，声音渐渐降低变成自言自语的嘀咕，其他领袖都随他而去。

 

“记得完成你们分配到的任务。”先觉者提醒他们。

 

“别这样！”经天纬争辩道，“记好了，我们面对的可是个把原有社会的传统功能彻底推翻的领袖！”

 

“我已经是一把老骨头了，所以这次我不参加了。”引天行不出预料地宣布，在星辰中渐渐消失，没人试图阻止他。

 

“典型作风。”微天星对此嗤之以鼻，摇摇头。

 

“让他去吧。”先觉者叹了口气。

 

等锐天骁完成任务后，经天纬成为第二个与年轻领袖会面的使徒。第二轮试炼宣告结束，幻天灵急不可耐地献出他准备了许久的刁钻难题，在试炼过程中也检验了下十三天元的幽默感。无常天和撷天萃对这场严格的测试兴致缺缺，都选择了离开，而出乎所有人的预料，先觉者总算暂时放下了手头关于星辰与彗星的事情，前去会见年轻的领袖。

 

“他拿着我的星辰剑。”他回答了敢于提问的人，“我想检验他的剑术。”

 

当先觉者来到擎天柱跟前时，微天星正在进行他的试炼，迷你金刚立即焦躁不安地转身离开，咕哝着大机体做事一点都不细致。

 

卓天越对突如其来的试炼没有兴趣，忽视了周围混乱的喧闹和交谈声，漂浮在星屑中修理手中的小拼图。另一位使徒也安静地紧挨着她。

 

“我知道普神说的邪恶是什么了。”震天尊开口。

 

卓天越没有看他，但依旧无法完全忽视另一位使徒的存在，“先觉者说这句话存在很多歧义，他无法完全读懂。”她说。

 

震天尊不屑地哼了一声，“我在很多方面都比他出色。”

 

“你到现在还这么坚持。”卓天越的语气冰冷。

 

震天尊并没就此放弃，继续追问，“你不好奇领袖会面对什么吗？”

 

“不怎么感兴趣，事情总能解决自身产生的难题，我确定引天行已经回忆起那个灾难性的未来。擎天柱到目前为止一路顺利，我对他很有信心，我也不打算在这里给他设难题。”卓天越回答道，旋转着手中的拼图，她的手指熟练地检查着每一个组件和拼图的边缘。

 

“引天行就是个没用的老头子。”震天尊轻蔑地说。卓天越似乎不打算再和他多废话，震天尊有些挫败地拖动着脚，为了引起她的兴趣，他又重新挑起话题，“我确定这个‘邪恶’的身份能引起你的兴趣，卓天越。”

 

女性使徒没有上钩，依旧低着头修补平凡无奇的小造物，震天尊抑制住自己的怒火，依旧忍不住透露出他发现的秘密，“就是那个借用我名号的角斗士。”

 

卓天越抬起头平视前方，像是勉强阻止了自己投向震天尊的目光，免于看到他脸上得意的笑容。

 

“怎么样，要不要一起给小领袖准备场试炼？这可是我们的专长。”震天尊建议道，露出恶毒的微笑。

 

卓天越重新低下头，“请别再和我说话了，走开，堕落者。”

 

擎天柱正忙着应对微天星的测试和传授的知识，迷你金刚的起源者比前几轮使徒投入了更多的时间，精力和战术讲解，不停地谈论他即将面对的挑战，这让擎天柱无暇提出心中的疑虑。微天星创造出一个又一个虚拟的战斗情景，提供场地和他奋斗的目标，将人类的投影作为领袖保护的对象。擎天柱咽下对将人类作为测试中受害者的疑虑，除非他还想来一轮筋疲力尽的试炼。

 

不管他承受了多少波电磁冲击，不管他需要多努力才能通过艰难的挑战，擎天柱依旧担心着地球上的人类同伴，以及重新返回这颗蓝色星球的大黄蜂。令人惊奇的是，这颗住着人类的遥远星系的小星球与塞伯坦竟如此紧密地联系在一起。

 

使徒言语中神秘的建议和模糊的警告让擎天柱筋疲力尽，困惑不已，这些情感也让他在试炼中不时地分心。他无法集中注意力，即使使徒也无法知晓的“古老的邪恶”和“以往的敌人”就像是要求他准备面对一个无形的敌人。

 

而这一次试炼，沼泽般的场地中央正不断涌出炽热的岩浆，一个不同于微天星试炼用自动傀儡的TF站在试炼场上，黑色装甲的周身刻印了不详的紫色铭文。他没有像傀儡一样以自动编程的单调动作攻击，而是观察周围的环境，做出独立的判断。

 

擎天柱放低刚学会使用的新武器，打量着入侵者，“微天星。”他招呼着，“这也是试炼的一部分吗？”

 

微天星漂到他身旁，眯起眼睛凝视着黑色机体，他似乎认识这个入侵者，语调中多了一丝愤怒，“不，他不算。”他抬高声音，“我还没结束！等着你自己那轮！”

 

黑色机体向他们走来，当他迈出第一步时，炽热滚烫的红色岩浆在他脚下凝结成块，燃烧的火舌渐渐熄灭，周围的场景都转变成一片灰黑色，剩余的温度也降至冰点。

 

“你已经玩够了，微天星！这些对他一点用都没有，你得给更强壮聪明的人让路了。”他冲着使徒大吼。

 

微天星小声诅咒着，转向擎天柱，“试炼结束了，希望普神保佑你们，我得给使徒中的叛徒让道了，再会。”

 

他的身体渐渐变得透明，如同虚拟数据般消失得无影无踪。

 

擎天柱扭头看向走进的新使徒，黑色的机体庞大沉重，比擎天柱要大得多，周身布满了尖锐的棱角，犹如全副武装的士兵，等待着一场屠杀狂欢。

 

领袖直直地盯着挑战者，既然这是使徒们的领域，那毫无疑问——

 

“认识我吗？”黑色机体故意放轻语调。

 

擎天柱点点头，“当然。”

 

黑色机体抬起手，做了个鼓励的手势，“继续，告诉我，我叫什么，年轻人。”

 

“你的名字是我们历史中的禁区，对我们来说你就是堕落者，叛徒。”擎天柱回答道，确保自己紧紧地握着新得来的武器，好随时迎击面前的使徒。

 

堕落咧嘴一笑，“随便你怎么称呼，看来我还没被完全忘记，既然微天星正为他那毫无意义的小测验操心，我们有个很好的机会来互相认识一下。”

 

“我可不见得会喜欢。”擎天柱的语气冰冷。

 

“我也没问你的意见。”堕落挥了挥手，显然即使他是个叛徒，他也有比其他使徒更加强大的力量，擎天柱看着微天星所创造的试炼场地逐渐被其他场景所替代。在堕落的力量驱使下，雾气弥漫的空间和布满星辰彗星的天空燃烧殆尽，道路，街道，交通指示灯，大桥和整栋整栋的建筑如同活的生物般拔地而起，一整个城市在他们周围构建成形，等道路铺平后塞伯坦人也紧跟着出现。一条川流不息的交通长龙，有些塞伯坦人变形成车辆在路面上行驶，有些则三两成群地步行，擎天柱和堕落成为了人群中的一部分。

 

擎天柱敬畏地感叹着，四处打量着周围的环境，这里与先前的使徒空间大不相同，领袖几乎以为他们真的来到了一座城市中间。当他抬头仰望时，他看见奇怪的星座与明亮的星云在夜空中闪闪发亮，它们在空间中被延伸拉长，使整个天空看起来就像是敞篷顶。

 

“怎么样，印象深刻吗？”堕落询问。

 

擎天柱看向他，“你看起来能在这个地方施展你强大的力量。”

 

“没错，我的确很强大，看到有人比你更厉害是不是很刺激？”

 

领袖没有回答，当然堕落也没指望得到他的回复，黑色机体转身走在街道上，“来吧，年轻的小领袖！试炼开始了。”

 

擎天柱只得跟在他身后，当他迈出第一步时，手中的新武器化成几缕云彩，消失不见。

 

“你不需要用这个。”堕落越过肩膀对他说。

 

争辩只是浪费时间，擎天柱小跑两步走到他旁边，询问道，“这是哪？我们到这的目的是什么？”

 

堕落轻笑着，“噢你这好奇的小家伙，这是我记忆中的卡隆，让我给你演示一下什么是真正的‘邪恶’。”

 

擎天柱不得不承认他有点感兴趣，其余的领袖没有一个给他提供过关于‘古老的邪恶’有用的任何信息，“你知道我的敌人是谁吗？”

 

堕落哈哈大笑，但嘶哑的笑声中没有任何笑意，“那些人什么都不知道，不是吗？我并不感到惊讶，人们总是迟钝且以自我为中心，甚至是先觉者，我们伟大神圣的领袖，正义的战士也只不过关心你怎么使用他的宝贝星辰剑！”

 

“你没有回答我的问题。”擎天柱提醒道。

 

堕落咂咂舌，“看来你也不是个健谈的人，小领袖……没错，我知道。如果我都告诉了你，那你就会知道那些试炼一点用都没有。”

 

“那你会传授给我那些技巧吗？”擎天柱怀疑地看着他。

 

他们转过弯，走向一处体育馆似的高大建筑，它又石块铸造而成，周围涂上了各种不同的颜色，从碳黑色到纯白色，又从发亮的棕黄色变成漂亮滑腻的灰色。显然这栋建筑是为了纪念伟大的十三位天元，他们的雕像作为柱子支撑起整栋建筑。等他们走近后，擎天柱能看到上面所有的饰品和雕刻都是关于十三天元和他们的事迹。

 

“技能……那些东西只不过被人高看了而已。”堕落露出微笑，他看起来对即将发生的事隐隐地期待，对此擎天柱有些担心，“我会传授给你知识。”

 

成千上万的人聚集在场馆前，堕落也带着擎天柱前往入口，但当观众们都走上楼梯时，堕落却带着领袖向下走进阴暗超市的隧道。

 

“你还是没告诉我我要面对什么，古老的邪恶指的到底是什么？”擎天柱询问道，他们摸索着墙壁，只能靠触觉在一片黑暗中前行。

 

堕落再次大笑着，声音在隧道中回响，“这可真有趣！你将要面对的是你的对手，擎天柱，当然对手可不单单只是字面意思而已！不管过了多久，不论你多么尽力地想要忘记他，没人逃得过命运的安排，你曾经打心底向往的人准备好和你见面了！”

 

擎天柱感到全身冰凉，他现在能模糊地猜出堕落口中的邪恶指的是谁。领袖不知道是否有东西还能解开他与威震天之间纠葛的命运，他希望打一开始起他们就不曾见面。

 

“我很熟悉这种命中注定的情感。”堕落开口，隧道的坡度开始增大，黑暗的管道尽头一片明亮，观众的叫喊在管道中产生不小的回声。“你们之间上次没有结束，所以你现在有了新的机会，我得确保你清清楚楚地明白你即将面对的是谁。你得好好看看你得挚爱，小领袖，认真地看清楚了。”

 

堕落抓着擎天柱的肩膀推向隧道尽头的铁丝网上，领袖勉强抓着沉重的栏杆，看向隧道外覆满白沙的场地。人群怒吼着用脚跺地，紧紧盯着白沙上的目标。八个角斗士站在场地的中心，其中一个面对着剩余七个，所有人都强壮且动作野蛮，穿着厚重的装甲，却暴露出不少的弱点。他们都只拿着最基本的武器例如剑，长矛和刀，准备以此来撕碎对手。

 

以一敌七的角斗士看起来有些眼熟，他抓着一个敢于挑战他的对手，尖锐的爪子固定住对方的头部，单凭力量便徒手撕了下来。角斗士发出如雷鸣般的怒吼，擎天柱认出他就是威震天。

 

角斗士咆哮着高举手臂，握着被扯下来的头雕，撕裂的管线向外喷涌着能量液。威震天向欢呼的人群炫耀着他的成果。

 

剩下的六个挑战者没让他得意太久，迅速地组织好了第二轮攻击，威震天将手中的头雕丢向他们，高举着剑冲了过去。

 

角斗士互相冲撞后迅速分开，金属碰撞发出奇异的声响，威震天撕碎了首当其冲的两名对手，无法辨认的四肢被切断后飞向空中，流出的能量液溅在布满白沙的地面上。还握着武器的角斗士聚得更拢，紧握着手中的剑和匕首。显然刚才那次冲撞并不是想表面看起来的那么随意，威震天有效地砍掉了那些拿着长矛的手臂，留下那些还拿着短距离武器的角斗士。

 

但即使移动的动作有效且富有战术性，威震天依旧无法躲过所有的攻击，当攻击者开始重新编阵时，擎天柱看见渗出的能量液从威震天的胸口和左腿流出，黏在装甲上的白沙浸透了能量液后颜色变深，一把匕首依旧插在装甲的伤口上。

 

威震天将剑横在身前摆出防御性的姿势，剩余的角斗士互相围绕着对方，他们中间的场地上洒满了能量液，电路板和切碎的电路零件。威震天简单地检查了一下匕首造成的伤口，握住柄快速地拔出来。

 

观众似乎对这场暴行十分满意，威震天将匕首丢在地上，哈哈大笑。

 

剩余的对手再次发起挑战，沉重的剑身碰撞发出嗡鸣，角斗士分两侧发动攻击，在武器僵持时握紧拳头揍向银色机体，威震天侧身躲闪，抬起结实的腿踢向挑战者的头雕，身形较小的对手灵活地夺了过去，但他的同伙就没那么幸运了。沉重的力道让他整个飞了出去，胸口的一大块凹陷肉眼可见，能量液顺着裂缝缓缓流出。

 

威震天收腿落地，顺势推开其他角斗士，冲向无力地躺着的受伤者。他将手中的剑高举过头，剑尖上挑，用尽全力劈向对手。巨大的剑身刺穿了整个面部装甲，在惊恐的表情上留下一个大洞，威震天抬起膝盖，彻底击碎了他的胸甲。

 

剩余的幸存者互相拉开距离，卫冕冠军的新战果在地面上不停地抽搐，威震天重新站起身，胸口和面部都被喷出的能量液所打湿，他发出胜利的咆哮声，观众中掌声雷动，庆祝着这场大屠杀，叫喊着威震天的名字。

 

擎天柱靠在铁栅栏上，目瞪口呆地看着整场比赛。角斗在塞伯坦历史和其他文化中已经存在了很久，但擎天柱一生中只看过一两场，他和爵士去了两次铁堡的地下角斗场，但那些战斗和卡隆的角斗，以及威震天邀请他去看清他的阶级的真面目的比赛完全不同。

 

“还喜欢这场比赛吗？”堕落询问，显然感到十分满意。

 

想起了给他呈现这一切的使徒，擎天柱从恍惚中醒了过来，“这有什么意义？你想让我和他打一场吗？”

 

“不，不，怎么可能。”堕落为自己担保，“我说过给你知识，不是吗？现在好好地看一看那头角斗场上的野兽，这就是卡隆威震天的真面目，没有演讲，没有光荣的事业，没有战士的荣耀和任何隐藏的愚蠢经历，只有战斗的欲望和把对手撕成两半的满足。看看他真实的身份，就是一部毫无思想的杀人机器！”

 

堕落的话给予擎天柱一次重击，但他依旧保持着冷漠的神色，领袖一点也不想在叛徒面前惊慌失措，他稳住阵脚。毕竟眼前的事对他来说一点都不新奇：他清楚威震天的过去，事实上霸天虎首领对这从不遮遮掩掩，擎天柱也不是对自己撒谎，圆滑地避开残酷现实的人。

 

“你可怜过卡隆的那些渣滓，不是吗？”堕落说，“你怜悯他们艰难穷困的生活，你想帮助他们改头换面，重获快乐，就像你自己舒适的城市铁堡一样。不管承认与否，你甚至对威震天感到惋惜，你怜悯他为生存和娱乐观众而战。但是现在看看他，你还可怜他吗？看看他有多享受角斗！”

 

擎天柱一言不发，只是依靠在栏杆上，看着威震天又抓住了另一个可怜的角斗士，他切断还握着刀的手臂，丢下了自己的武器，仅仅依靠强壮的肌肉就把角斗士撕成碎片。擎天柱没有继续看下去，转头盯着堕落，“你没有告诉我这是为了什么！”

 

堕落露出恶毒的微笑，“真相，小领袖。我想让你看看他，目不转睛地看清真实的威震天。你的火种在曾经偷偷钦慕过他，让我们看看试炼结束后你还能不能保持初心了。”

 

“你觉得这值得你刚才的那番吹嘘？”擎天柱突然发问。

 

堕落看起来并不生气，“什么意思？”

 

“我知道威震天作为角斗士的过去，即使他是出于自愿。”擎天柱看着威震天攻破对手的防御，准确地洞穿了他的火种，“你没有给我任何有用的信息，给我看这些有什么目的？”

 

堕落大笑着，“多么坚定，年轻人！我大概能知道你是怎么从战争中存活下来的了，别着急，这只是让你看看真相而已。你还得亲身经历，然后做些什么。等着吧，我会让你摆脱这段恶心的情感的。”

 

“我看你也挺自信的。”领袖干巴巴地回应，扭头看向已经快要结束的比赛。

 

“口误，我不会再说了。”堕落补充道，在威震天将长矛整个刺穿最后一名敌人的装甲时鼓起掌，看着死去的角斗士的能量液喷涌而出。

 

古老的卡隆城渐渐褪色，在擎天柱幻化成旋转的雾气和红色的星尘，威震天还在绕着场地示威，显然堕落觉得他已经看腻了，是时候换个地方了。

 

新的场景在领袖周围逐渐定型，周围充斥着危险的红色。

 

宏伟的古卡隆变成了未来的模样，城中到处都是燃着的火堆和废墟。擎天柱的火种剧烈地跳动起来，开始辨认着周围的环境，像曾经那坚毅的战士一样迅速评估所处地点。高楼大厦被炸弹轰得残缺不全，街上堆满了落下的砖石瓦砾，其中的一部分早在空袭时就已经击落，被扫至街道的两侧，但新的碎石又很快塞满了路面。几组士兵在城市中行走，细致地搜寻每一寸土地，他们身边的一切都变成一片血红色。到处都有交火声，炮火扫向大楼，群众和他们的车载模式，城市被笼罩在一片橙红色中，焦黑的建筑在难耐的炽热中投下一大片的阴影。

 

擎天柱的脚下踩着红色的街道和沙子，在他能迈出第一步前，某种钝器从背后狠狠地集中了他的后脑勺，领袖瞬间失去了平衡，跪倒在满是碎瓦和砂砾的地上。擎天柱感到自己脑中嗡嗡作响，一阵恶心感从油箱涌至喉咙，他费劲全力才抑制住呕吐感，更不用说立即站起来。

 

发烫的东西抵着他的头雕，激光枪充能的声音回响在领袖的接收器旁。

 

“威震天陛下！敌人被击退了！汽车人对我们首都的攻击已经停止！”

 

没等他质疑为何堕落要加入他的试炼，一个熟悉的声音响起，“很好，士兵！霸天虎！我们胜利了！领袖被俘虏了！”

 

威震天发出嘶哑的咆哮，擎天柱挣扎着校正重击后紊乱的传感器，试图抬起头看向面前的角斗士。威震天熟悉的影像走了过来，令人不寒而栗：霸天虎首领身上覆满了敌人的能量液，因战斗而黏上了砂砾与尘土，张狂的装甲被烟尘熏成了黑色，但那双光镜却在阴沉的脸上如燃烧的热碳般闪着光，他露出一个残忍的微笑。角斗士身上沾满了能量液，对战斗的渴望如同熊熊烈火在装甲的缝隙中燃烧，在一片寒冷中散发着无尽的热气。

 

擎天柱试图站起来直面破坏大帝，但发现他已经被捆住了。领袖环绕四周，他的装甲被铁链和手铐解释地绑在一起，几个强壮的士兵抓着铁链末端，强迫他跪在原地。

 

当他正打量着铁链，另一阵疼痛向全身席卷而来；他被打败了，身上布满了凹陷，划痕和烧伤，手臂上的刀刃碎成粉末，频繁地使用离子炮让他的能量水平降至危险的区域。领袖现在虚弱不堪，浑身上下被疼痛所折磨着，他抬头看向正盯着他的威震天。

 

“总算。”威震天讥笑着，“总算，我那背叛的兄弟被击败了！欢呼吧，霸天虎！敌人的首脑现在处于我们的掌控之中！”

 

士兵中发出一阵欢呼，擎天柱从声音的大小推测他正被一整支军队所包围。

 

威震天以胜利的目光环视聚拢在周围的军队，最后看向面前的擎天柱，他弯下腰，压低嗓音与领袖低语，“不会很久了，擎天柱，今天就是我扯开你火种的日子！我警告你，想想那些曾经发誓辅佐我，却在最后背叛的人的下场。”

 

“我坚持我认为正确的行动。”擎天柱不假思索地回答，他听见堕落在背后发出轻笑。

 

威震天冷笑着，“领袖还认为自己是拯救苍生的神明，是所有塞伯坦人中最纯洁的一个！”他大声开口，周围的士兵嘲笑着，嗤之以鼻，有人还对着跪下的擎天柱丢石头，虽然丢偏了，但他的喻义已经十分明显。

 

威震天再次压低嗓音，“你就那么理所当然地忽视了半数人口所发出的声音！我们就那么肮脏不开化，甚至无法拥有自己的话语权，嗯？我才是他们所承认的首领，不是什么微不足道的小图书管理员！”

 

“声音越大不代表权力越大。”擎天柱回答，原本以为威震天会揍他一拳，但破坏大帝只是发出大笑。

 

“是吗？看看现在的霸天虎。”他低声轻语，“你会了解自己的身份的，图书管理员！你会知道那些背叛否定我的人的下场！你会学到一个真正的卡隆人的做法！你会知道的，而由我来教导你。”

 

“无论你说什么都不能打动我，也无法改变真相。”擎天柱保持着战争中磨砺出来的冷静，站的近的霸天虎听见他的话后发出哄笑。

 

威震天被逗乐了，咧嘴露出掠夺性的笑容，“噢，谁说‘教导’你了？我可不会把你丢进发霉的文献里读卡隆历史！”

 

更多的士兵跟着起哄发笑。

 

“当然不是，擎天柱。”威震天恶毒地轻笑，插着腰看向身边的士兵，“我更喜欢动手实践。”

 

擎天柱飞快地思索着，猜测堕落会给他看些什么病态的东西，威震天朝身后的霸天虎做了个手势，下达命令，“把俘虏带上来！”

 

领袖所能想到的最糟糕的局面也无法与此相比，他甚至无法阻止这件事在自己的眼前发生。士兵抓着领袖小队的队员，此时都与擎天柱一样被铁链绑着，迷茫无助。围观的霸天虎发出讥讽的哄堂大笑，冲他们吐口水，威震天满意地点点头，目光始终盯着擎天柱，贪婪地欣赏着他脸上的绝望。

 

“古话说多多益善，不是吗？”威震天轻笑着，领袖此时无法发出任何声音。

 

威震天并没有等待他的回答，而是毫不迟疑地走向离得最近的汽车人，他从士兵手中接过铁链，将通天晓拖到擎天柱面前。

 

汽车人指挥官表面上和以往一样冷静，但依旧掺杂了一丝苦涩的悔恨，“长官。”通天晓挣扎着开口，“我尽力——”

 

威震天的加农炮顶着通天晓的头雕，充能时由紫色转变成一片纯白，开了火。一时间到处都是焦黑的金属块，线路板和能量液，通天晓剩余的装甲如搁浅的鱼般抽搐着。

 

霸天虎爆发出一阵欢呼，像角斗场上的观众一样鼓掌，擎天柱一动不动，脑中充斥着几秒前通天晓充满歉意的目光。

 

威震天轻笑着，满意地拍了拍加农炮。

 

“下一个！”他命令道，士兵们拖拽着有一个汽车人俘虏，另一队则将通天晓的残骸抬下去。

 

“来吧！开枪，铁桶头！”隔板冲着威震天叫喊，雷霆队队员即使没有任何武器也敢于挑衅霸天虎首领，但当他扭头看向擎天柱时，他软下视线，有些沮丧地说，“看其他地方就好，擎天柱领袖。”

 

加农炮再次开火。

 

擎天柱无法移开目光，他再次挣扎着试图挣脱铁链，但他的身体依旧虚弱无力。士兵很快压制住了他的挣扎，领袖无法逃跑，甚至无法简单地扭过头，悲痛震惊的情绪注定强迫他看完整场屠杀，这也是他无法拯救家人的见证。

 

下一个被带上场的是千斤顶，他冲着威震天吐口水，恶毒地诅咒他，却故意没有看向擎天柱。和前两次一样，威震天朝他的头雕开了火。没有告别，没有遗言，只有简单的一炮和金属爆裂发出的可怕声响，他的处理器被炸得粉碎，能量液在地上流淌着。

 

擎天柱感到一丝温热的液体溅在脸上，他不知道那究竟是能量液还是冷凝剂。

 

六个霸天虎将烟幕和大黄蜂扯开，拖着最年轻的战士来到威震天跟前。

 

“喔，领袖分队的新兵。”威震天叹着气说，目光残忍地在擎天柱和烟幕间来回巡视，像是无法决定要先折磨哪一个，“要换个传统点的武器吗？”

 

擎天柱无法说出任何话，他的大脑空白一片，甚至无法辱骂破坏大帝或是为死去的同伴悲鸣，但他意识到这二者都毫无用处。领袖转向烟幕，看着新兵刮花的装甲，还在渗出能量液的伤口和布满冷凝剂的面孔。

 

“擎天柱！”烟幕大喊，试图来到领袖身边，但他被铁链死死缠绕着，折断的手臂垂在身侧摇晃着。

 

“冷静点，烟幕，一切都会好起来的，冷静下来，一切都会过去的。”擎天柱听到自己这么说，许下自己也无法相信的诺言。

 

但烟幕点点头，闭上双眼，紧紧抿着嘴唇。

 

威震天听着他们的对话，保持着恶毒的笑容，像他承诺的那样切换了武器。加农炮的炮口冷却下来，霸天虎首领抽出长剑。

 

“没错，听你那敬爱的司令官的话。”威震天嘲笑着，抓着烟幕的头雕迫使他跪在地上，露出脆弱的颈部管线，“他说的没错，很快就结束了。”

 

随着精准快速的一击，烟幕倒在地上。

 

擎天柱抑制住哭喊的欲望，奋力摇撼身上的束缚，但依旧徒劳无功。没有任何逃跑的机会。

 

威震天将扯下的头雕随手丢给旁边的士兵，像是对眼前的场景习以为常，或许的确如此。这和擎天柱之前看见的角斗场毫无区别，这对威震天来说只是一场演出，没有任何差异。每个人都如同角斗场上的观众。

 

他的思维被脑海中的悲鸣所打断，这不是真的，这只是一个梦中的景象，一个领袖的试炼。擎天柱紧紧攥住这个想法，试图告诉自己这一切都是假的，但无论真假，他已经被困在其中。

 

大黄蜂被推到烟幕的残骸旁边，侦察兵没有挣扎，几乎一动不动，他显得有些无动于衷，却比在任何严寒中颤抖得更剧烈，他高抬着头，光镜没有聚焦。当威震天抓住他的头雕，举起剑时，他发出一串轻微的电子音：“再会。”

 

剑尖刺下。

 

两具残骸被一起拖走，丢到堆积得越来越高的尸骸上，一些清扫工拨弄着尸体，希望有更轻松的分解工作。擎天柱不知道自己应该看哪里，每个地方都糟糕透顶，周围依旧在燃烧的城市向外散发着无尽的热量，使领袖的冷却风扇加快运作，火焰在威震天装甲上印出橘红色的光芒。

 

阿尔茜被带到他跟前，在沉重铁链的束缚下依旧不停地挣扎，女性队员的眼中没有任何害怕，只有纯粹的怒火，她挣扎着朝哈哈大笑的威震天踢沙子。

 

“擎天柱！战斗到最后一刻！绝不要放弃！”阿尔茜大吼着，威震天的长剑切开了她的喉咙，她的头雕向后扭曲，只剩下脊椎还黏连着身体。

 

“我希望我的二把手也像你的部下一样活跃。”威震天轻笑着，阿尔茜的残骸同样被拖走，“但再想想，我的二把手可还活着呢！”

 

人群也跟着大笑，好像他们的首领讲了个诙谐的笑话，但这次威震天没有转身命令他的手下，而是直勾勾地盯着擎天柱，欣赏着领袖脸上的痛苦和绝望，“还剩下一个，擎天柱，你那尽职的医官。”他放柔语调，“在卡隆的角斗中最有意思的对手总是留到最后再杀，首先你得摆脱那些烦人的害虫，接着再进行到最能取悦观众的环节。”他凑近领袖，压低声音，“我得承认我最期待这一场。”

 

八个霸天虎士兵压着奋力挣扎的救护车，医官拉扯着身上的铁链，试图抓回自己破碎的刀刃，切掉押送自己的士兵的脚踝，其中一个霸天虎在把他拖到威震天面前后踢了他一脚。

 

“啊，很高兴你也加入了这大团圆，医官。”威震天说道，挥了挥手臂甩去刀刃上的能量液。

 

“滚开，威震天！”救护车咆哮着。

 

“救护车……”擎天柱吸了口气，使劲拉扯着铁链好离他的挚友更近些，他不知道这是为了安慰自己的友人，还是安慰自己，但这都不重要。

 

救护车扭头看着他，眼中的怒火丝毫未变，“你！”他吼道，领袖向后缩了缩，“你把我们拉到这烂摊子上来的！这都是你的错！想想那些年轻人！他们不该就这样死去！都是你和这个疯子那场自负的叛变导致的！”

 

这不是真的，这只是梦境，这句话并没有为领袖提供任何的保护，，救护车的话就像一把涂满毒药的刀刃，绕过装甲狠狠地刺进火种，擎天柱自图书管理员到现在，第一次扭开头避而不见。

 

“你毁了塞伯坦，擎天柱！”救护车的声音嘶哑，“你没有抓住机会把威震天砸成烂铁！错过了那么多机会！比起我们的未来你更关心的是他！现在像个真正的领袖一样杀了他！”

 

威震天举起加农炮，救护车的话戛然而止，“现在安静多了，医官。”威震天懒洋洋地说，“把这个聒噪的害虫和其他人堆在一起！”他命令开始工作的霸天虎。

 

从梦境开始至今一直保持沉默的堕落走了过来，凑在擎天柱的接收器旁低语，“这就是我说过的体验真实，这不仅仅只是我的个人想象，而是‘真实’，但我现在不用告诉你了，不是吗？你已经体会到了。”

 

擎天柱沉重地大口喘着气，强迫通风口打开，救护车的话依旧在他的脑海中回响，领袖甚至无法看一眼那还在流淌能量液的尸体堆。手腕上的枷锁磨破了管道，能量液顺着铁链滴在红色的沙子上。

 

堕落继续对他说，“你应该和你那医官朋友说的那样，站起来停止你那软弱的哭哭啼啼，杀了威震天。”

 

擎天柱思考着堕落的话，他试图让自己下决心杀了威震天，在目睹了一场残忍的屠杀后这不应该太难，这说不定还能让他好受些，让她能找到曾经他的家人所给予的安慰——现在已经被永久地夺去了生命的家人们。

 

擎天柱强迫他的装甲动起来，但他最终摇了摇头，“不，我做不到。”他的声音轻得几乎像是低语，“我不会这么做的，我没法做和威震天一样的事，我必须结束这场梦境，我不能……不能只是沉浸其中。”

 

堕落的讥讽中第一次带上怒火，“你这个软弱的家伙！”他吼道。

 

“没错。”领袖回应，“总是这么软弱犹豫。”

 

“和先觉者的语气一模一样。”堕落冷冰冰地看着他，语气中掺杂了一丝苦涩，他头一次不那么享受自己创造的试炼，“好吧，来看下一个，这次我会让你看看那些不愿意背负责任的人的下场。”

 

周围的建筑开始融化坍塌，红色的沙子像被狂风卷走般消失不见，炽热的空气和能量液与金属发出的臭味渐渐消散，擎天柱的铁链依旧捆着他，还多增加了几条将他束缚得更牢固。他的手臂被拴在两侧，拉至背后戴上手铐，双腿并拢被挂上沉重的铁链。腹部和手臂的枷锁被脖子上的项圈连在一起，链条的末端固定在地上。

 

阴冷黑暗的房间在他周围成型，房间并不大，但因为缺少家具而显得宽敞，无尽的黑暗让这里看起来像没有墙壁似的，擎天柱推测自己被绑在房间的正中央，他试图扭动身体看看背后有些什么，但结实的束缚让他的尝试宣告失败。

 

“这是你拒绝承认现实，推卸责任所营造的世界。”堕落的声音不知从何响起，在空旷的房间中回响，擎天柱本期望他再说明得更清楚些，但堕落的声音没有再响起。

 

擎天柱不知道他即将看到些什么，房间中一片黑暗，冰冷安静，他被紧紧地束缚在原地。黑暗与宁静的氛围让领袖的传感器沮丧地只传回一片空白的读数，他的处理器依旧奋力想探清周围的环境，试图抓到什么，却以失败告终。在这个梦境中他似乎已经被绑了很久，膝盖与节点酸痛不已，在安静中发出痛苦的尖叫，但即使是痛感也并不强烈，像是陷入沼泽中一般被压力缓慢地杀死。

 

过了很久之后，擎天柱再次尝试拉扯身上的链条，用力向后扭转但只让手铐在柔软的管线中陷得更深：他的手铐甚至没有发出任何声响。

 

什么都帮不了他；领袖被困住了。

 

房间中依旧一片沉默，过了一会领袖开始自娱自乐起来，或许他根本就没被囚禁起来，或许他只是被五花大绑，无助地留在这里，如果堕落说的都可信，他更有可能是被霸天虎抓起来，而威震天打算饿死他。

 

但这不像威震天的所作所为。他们之间的战斗总是正大光明的，在公平的战场上手持武器对抗，至少威震天还保留了一部分角斗士的荣誉感，而擎天柱则认为这和威震天的自尊心有关。他们从未分出胜负，即使威震天毫不关心他人的死活，擎天柱是他最大的敌人，必须由霸天虎首领堂堂正正地击败。

 

威震天不会把他捆起来所在狭小的房间里等待。

 

领袖的风扇出了点故障，只能浅浅地置换体内产生的热气，擎天柱再次拉扯铁链，试图抬头向上看。或许威震天厌倦了他们之间的小游戏，认为处理老对头最好的方法就是挖个洞丢进去，然后封死通风口。或许这场梦是关于他漫长而痛苦的死亡，被捆在着无人想起，最后只剩下一堆破铜烂铁——

 

大门缓缓打开，一束光线照进黑暗中，看来这的确还是个房间，什么人走了进来。

 

开关发出啪地一声，电灯泡悬挂在低矮的天花板上明明灭灭地闪烁着，突如其来的光线几乎穿透擎天柱毫无防备的光镜，领袖低下头不停地眨着眼睛，捕捉到走进房间内模糊的人影，走进来的人从背后的墙壁上取下什么东西，坐在他面前。

 

“还舒服吗，擎天柱？”熟悉的声音想起，显然这个家伙不仅知道他此时有多难受，还正是把他丢进这个小房间的决定者。但再次听到威震天的声音让擎天柱的火种平复了下来；他还没被埋起来等死。

 

领袖的光镜终于聚焦成功，周围的环境变得清晰起来，整间房间里只有一把普通的精钢椅子，威震天坐在椅子上，残忍地看着前任领袖。

 

擎天柱一言不发，用力拉扯身上的束缚，他的挣扎让威震天满意地轻笑。

 

“随便你怎么尝试，这些都是由钛合金铸造而成，即使是你也不可能扯开他们。算是我给你准备的小礼物。”他露出狡猾的笑容。

 

领袖打算跳过这些无意义的聊天，直接询问，“我怎么会在这里？”

 

威震天敛去微笑，冷冰冰地看着他，“你被打败了，不再是领袖的擎天柱，塞伯坦在她的新统治者霸天虎下获得新生，洗去了过去的污秽，当然意味着你被革职了，现在只是我的犯人罢了。”

 

“为什么我还活着？”领袖继续追问。

 

威震天眯起光镜，“又来这套把戏，擎天柱？如果你再敢试图咬舌自尽我就把你的嘴堵起来，别以为我不会这么干。”

 

一阵自杀的冲动涌上擎天柱的脑海，领袖感到全身泛起一丝凉意。他从未想过结束自己的生命，“不，我不会这么做的。”领袖抑制住节点传来的酸痛，尽可能平静地回答，“我在想为什么你还没杀了我。”

 

威震天勾起嘴角挤出一个微笑，“我能随心所欲地处理你。”破坏大帝回答。

 

“这就是你处理我的方法。”擎天柱怀疑地追问，“把我永远地关在这里？”

 

“并不是永远，你想得太多了，我的图书管理员朋友。”威震天嘲笑他，但并没有否认，“等我想这么做的时候我会杀了你，但现在我只想欣赏你被关在我的地盘里。”

 

“你把我关在这很久了，不是吗，威震天？你还没做出决定？”擎天柱说道，握紧拳头准备破坏大帝的反击。

 

领袖猜对了，威震天露出尖锐的犬齿，冲他咆哮着，“闭嘴！不然我就堵上你的嘴，图书管理员！我不会等着你在我的地盘反客为主！”

 

擎天柱觉得自己该回击，但他对自己没被关在遥远的小行星监狱，而是处在威震天现在的住处里而感到惊讶。

 

前任领袖的沉默取悦了威震天，他咧嘴一笑，“这还差不多。”他咕哝着又坐回椅子，手肘撑着膝盖，利爪有一下没一下地敲击着头雕，目不转睛地盯着他的囚犯。

 

擎天柱打算静观其变，任由威震天主导眼前的局面，或许他能打破梦境逃出去。此时室内黯淡的光线减轻了领袖的幽闭恐惧症，使他想起自己并没有真的被囚禁起来，而是陷入了堕落制造的幻境之中。他不会死在这里，但是也出不去。

 

囚室中一片沉默，威震天似乎对直勾勾盯着擎天柱却一言不发感到十分满意。几分钟过去了，霸天虎首领依旧一动不动，擎天柱猜测这说不定是自己老对头的日常惯例。

 

“又是这样？”擎天柱厉声道，“你什么都不干，就这样盯着看？”

 

威震天哼了一声，“你不说话的时候多好。”他嘲笑道，靠在椅背上，当他的视线落在右手上时破坏大帝的冥想被打断了，一个阴暗的想法浮现在脑海中。

 

金属摩擦发出的铿铮声回荡在房间中，几乎刺破了擎天柱过于敏感的接收器，威震天抽出手臂上的长剑挥舞了一圈，拇指擦拭着锋利的刀刃，陷入沉思。

 

“或许我应该杀了你。”他自言自语道，欣赏着擎天柱无助的表情，“或许我应该把这刺进你的火种。”

 

威震天站起身，缓慢地走向领袖，擎天柱下意识地向后拉扯，试图挣脱束。在跪着的姿势下擎天柱不得不仰头才能看清威震天，而这个角度更加深了威震天带来的威胁。

 

威震天走到擎天柱跟前，单膝跪地凑得更近，就像一头巨狰狞玩弄着垂死的猎物，他抬起剑，剑尖抵着擎天柱胸口的正中央。领袖能感到自己的火种在火种舱内猛烈地跳动着，他不知道威震天能否也感觉到。

 

“我该把你的火种切开来吗？”威震天咆哮着，抬起擎天柱的头雕，领袖一言不发。

 

“或者……”霸天虎抬起手，抚摸着擎天柱，“切开你的喉咙？”宽大的手掌压着他的脖子，轻柔地环住脆弱的管线，迫使领袖抬高头。有那么一瞬间擎天柱在光滑的剑身上看到了自己的表情，威震天抓着他的头向后扯，露出颈部管线。

 

擎天柱盯着天花板，灯泡的光线刺伤了他的光镜，在冰冷的剑刃碰到主能量管线时无法抑制地颤抖着。

 

“我该切开你的喉咙，沐浴在你喷出的能量液里，这才是我该做的。”威震天嘀咕着，他的声音近乎低语，混杂着擎天柱从未听到过的情绪。

 

有那么一瞬间，擎天柱将注意力集中在威震天的话语上，试图用汹涌而来的分析数据将自己从恐惧中解脱出来。环绕在脖子上的冰冷手指让他得出了新的结论：威震天机体所散发出的热量在寒冷的空气中轻抚着他的装甲，破坏大帝的触摸更像是小心的爱抚，锐利的手指没有捏碎或损坏任何部件，他低沉的嗓音渗透进领袖机体的每一处。

 

擎天柱咬紧牙关，发出了小小的咕哝声。

 

“害怕了吗，擎天柱？”威震天低语道，在他的接收器旁吹气，鼓过的空气就像一个温柔的亲吻，“你觉得我该怎么做？”

 

擎天柱的机体绷到了极限，如果他再不放松一会的话关节的节点就会进入锁死状态，“滚开，你这个怪物。”他咆哮着。

 

出乎他的预料，威震天照做了，霸天虎首领收回手与长剑，愤怒地冲他吼叫。

 

擎天柱尽可能地远离面前的机体，无力地任由铁链束缚在原地，试图恢复机身的基本功能，领袖深吸几口气，盯着狂怒的威震天在他面前踱步。

 

“我要告诉你这都是你的错，擎天柱！”威震天指着他，在没有得到任何回应后他抓起椅子，用力地砸向墙壁。

 

“你不该那么轻易地死去！你该被关在这里直到饿死！”他气急败坏地喊道，冲向大门关上灯，用力地在擎天柱面前甩门而去。领袖又被孤零零地留在一片黑暗与寒冷之中。

 

他安静地待在牢房内，机体从汹涌而来的感官数据所带来的羞耻感中逐渐降温。

 

“这可有趣了，不是吗？”堕落轻笑着，向擎天柱走来，黑色装甲上的符文在漆黑的室内散发着微光。

 

擎天柱几乎忘记了他的存在，领袖现在才意识到堕落不仅欣赏了他与威震天的整个互动，还精心策划了这一切来“指导”他——指导些什么呢？擎天柱到现在也不知道堕落的目的何在。

 

尴尬，羞耻感和真实的疼痛灼烧着领袖的装甲，他开始怀疑堕落的目的只是想折磨他而已。

 

“这有什么意义？”他再次询问，梦境已经结束，但堕落似乎不急着帮他解开那些链条。

 

使徒窃笑着走到擎天柱跟前，单膝跪下，符文发出的紫色光芒不知为何在他脸上投射出令人不安的阴影，映射出一个恐怖的破坏大帝形象。

 

“开始责怪我了，擎天柱？”堕落咂咂舌，“这可不符合我对你的印象！你通常总是为自己的选择负责，而不是责怪其他人。”

 

“这只是个梦境，堕落！都是由你设计出来的。”擎天柱争辩道，堕落的评论准确地击中了他的火种。

 

“这点上你错了，小领袖。”堕落回答道，“在先前那个梦境里，你拒绝杀掉威震天，任由他取得胜利，这就是他杀死你的队友后会做的事。你放过他一马，这就是他回报你的方式，这就是你当个圣人造成的结果，而这一切都得由你自己面对！还是说你期待破坏大帝，霸天虎首领，卡隆战无不胜的角斗冠军做点别的？”

 

“他拥有自己的荣誉。”擎天柱回应，自己都不相信自己的话，但他必须说点什么，他不可能任由堕落大谈其道，任由背叛者将他束缚在扭曲的幻想中。领袖也有自己的自尊。

 

“他对你自然也是另眼相看。”堕落评价道，像是在提醒擎天柱，“这就是你们之间所谓的感情，你或许还幻想着你们能堂堂正正地公平角斗，或者他击败你之后还会让你保留尊严，但他不是这种人，他不是你想象中的那种人。他和我更像一点。”

 

擎天柱握紧双拳，抑制住汹涌的怒火，但身上的铁链依旧，他揍不到侮辱他的使徒。

 

堕落咧嘴一笑，光镜中闪过一丝得意，像是能看见擎天柱心中的愤怒。

 

“别误解了，小领袖，你对他是特别的。”堕落轻柔的语调中充斥着恶意，“只不过这就是他表达的方式，不是你期待他怎么做的，也不是你幻想过的方式，你或许会是他喜爱的宠物，但也只能让他看见自己缺点，弱点和一切他感到羞耻或想要隐藏的东西。”

 

堕落的话语满是猜测，假设和恶意，但也包含了擎天柱不得不直视的真相，领袖犹如在看着一面镜子。

 

擎天柱盯着堕落的光镜，强迫自己冷静地盯着试图威胁性的目光，“随便怎么说，我不会杀了他的。”他回应道。

 

堕落的脸色顿时阴沉下来，他眯起光镜，让他的面甲看起来更加恐怖，“很好，继续说谎好了，但结局对你来说可不陌生，你已经见过他的死亡了。”他保持着先前不详的温柔语气。

 

漆黑的房间再次转变为一片星尘，白色的亮光笼罩了整个房间，黑色的烟云和宇宙中的可塑物在堕落的力量下转变成新的场景。领袖站起身远离堕落，新的建筑在他周围拔地而起。

 

白光开始转变成蓝色，漂亮的荧蓝色如同星辰般在周围闪闪发光，如同比电流还要柔软的上好绸缎，封闭房间内令人窒息的空气渐渐散去，转变成舒适的凉爽感。他们处在室外的环境中，擎天柱抬头看见熟悉的拱形夜空中布满了星座，使领袖最后的一点幽闭恐惧症也消失不见。

 

身上的铁链也化为粉末，领袖失去了束缚向下堕落。在他脚下没有任何东西，只有在一片虚无中漫长的下落，出于本能，他伸手扒住了什么支撑物。领袖攀在面前一堵黑色的金属墙面上，抬头看见塞伯坦网状物所发出的光芒。

 

他突然知道自己身在何处了。这不是梦境，而是回忆。

 

终极之锁即将启动，整艘报应号的船体都随之剧烈地震动，擎天柱悬挂在宝蓝色的地球上方，战斗的伤痕传来阵阵痛感，他们依旧处在地球的重力圈内，一旦掉下去碰到大气层就必死无疑。

 

但擎天柱没在思考这些，他抬头看着威震天站在甲板的边缘，手中高举暗黑星辰剑，光镜中闪烁着即将胜利的喜悦。

 

时间似乎停滞不前，擎天柱的机体紧绷，等待着威震天致命的一击。但领袖的思维却对即将发生的事惊恐不已，他睁大光镜盯着破坏大帝，多么希望自己能不用再次目睹这一切。

 

堕落站在几步开外，紧紧盯着擎天柱，露出恶毒的微笑。

 

“不！不是这个！”擎天柱冲堕落大喊，他的话语没有改变面前的场景半分，“我不想再看一次！”

 

堕落轻笑着，站在背后看了眼威震天，目光向下盯着悬挂在战舰上的擎天柱，“可惜。”

 

“准备和你的侦察兵在火种源团聚吧！”威震天胜利地咆哮着，剑尖指着擎天柱，暗黑星辰剑紫色的光芒映射在破坏大帝扭曲的面孔上，让领袖泛起一阵恶心感。他无法移动自己的机体，什么都做不了。

 

“威震天！”擎天柱已经很久很久没有听见这个声音了。

 

威震天皱起眉疑惑地转身，就在此时星辰剑刺进了他胸口正中央，擎天柱几乎能听见金属板被劈开发出的尖锐声响，他的剑尖穿透了威震天厚重的装甲，如同一根针刺破锡纸般轻而易举。

 

威震天咆哮着，通风口断断续续地工作着，他摇晃了一下，似乎在试图弄清刚才发生了什么。擎天柱扒在战舰上也坐着相同的是，他的火种因震惊而感到麻木，体验着似曾相识的痛苦。

 

“你夺走了我的声音，你不会再夺走任何东西了。”握着星辰剑的侦察兵发誓。

 

多么讽刺，擎天柱想着，他的火种在火种室内扭动着，像是被吸屑虫尖锐的牙齿啃咬，我现在成了被夺走东西的人了。

 

他感到眼眶渐渐湿润，但在宇宙空间内冷凝液无法流出。

 

威震天再次举起暗黑星辰剑，但他最终松开手掌，紫色的利剑掉下战舰，从擎天柱身边划过，掉入脚下蓝色的星球中。破坏大帝跪了下来，发出沉重的声响，手掌抓住没入胸口的星辰剑。时间被无限的拉长，擎天柱感到自己的机体一点点被寒冷所包裹，接着他听见无比熟悉的声响——领袖在漫长的战争中已经听了无数次，但这一次将永远烙印在他的记忆中——：机体下线死亡前的轰鸣声。

 

威震天的机体向后倾倒，滑下剑刃，跌下战舰甲板的边缘。擎天柱无法扭头避而不视，他眼睁睁地看着毕生的敌人掉下报应号，有那么一瞬间他感到角斗士那双曾经是酒红色的光镜正绝望地看着他。

 

领袖无法转头，他看着威震天掉了下去，落入脚下异世的星球，他们之间的距离越来越大，破坏大帝的机体在擎天柱眼中越来越小，直至堕入地球的大气层中消失不见。

 

他看着燃烧的火焰越来越亮，越来越小，直到银白色的机体被燃烧殆尽，变成一个黑色的小点落入宽阔的海洋。擎天柱的火种中被悲痛所充斥。

 

擎天柱拖着沉重的机体爬上战舰后抬起头，堕落占据了曾经是大黄蜂的位置俯视着他，露出一个微笑。

 

“还记得这个吗？”他询问，“现在还有那么难吗？”

 

冷凝液溢满领袖的眼眶，但却无法流下，“不。”他哽咽着，“不是这个，请别给我看这个！”

 

“我之前说过不可避免吗？”堕落温柔地提醒他，“再来一遍，好吗？”

 

眼前的场景再次分崩离析，迅速地形成新的梦境，报应号在眼前逐渐消失，擎天柱掉了下去，落在星屑柔软的表面上，领袖双腿一软跪了下来，荧蓝色的天空被厚重的黑烟所吞没。

 

烟雾覆盖了每一寸天空，从地面看不到任何星光，空袭警报在远处响起，开火声，加农炮和炸弹的爆炸声伴随着哀号响起，使浓烟几乎变成一度近在眼前的墙面。

 

等烟雾稍微散去后，擎天柱看见眼前的战场上充斥着黑烟，燃烧的火焰和离子炮开火时的白光，周围的城市化为一片废墟，剩余的建筑在空袭的炮火中剧烈摇晃着，金属的外结构在高温下融化弯曲。街上到处都是沙尘，瓦砾和临时设置的路障，一组组士兵结队前进，尽力躲过不分敌我的炮火。天空中弥漫着呛人的烟尘，在黑云笼罩下的塞伯坦一片血红。

 

“噢，快看看。”堕落在他身后轻笑着，“我们又回到第一个梦境里了。”

 

擎天柱不太确定自己在哪，战争让眼前的这座城市面目全非，如果不是附近三三两两的士兵，他还以为自己身处在其他星球上。

 

堕落凑到他跟前，在领袖的接收器旁低语，“你最好行动起来，毕竟，你还记得第一个梦境中你的队伍怎么样了吧？”

 

领袖的机体冰凉，他的家人在面前被残忍处刑的画面浮现在眼前，让他的火种剧烈地跳动起来。他得阻止这件事，他得纠正这个梦境，擎天柱强迫自己站起身，开始向前潜行。

 

重新进入战士的角色并不难，尤其是身处堕落逼真的虚拟场景中。微天星的试炼场地太过科幻，领袖很容易就能想起自己只不过是在进行一场模拟试炼而已，但此时，被包裹在爆炸声，开火声和伤者的哭喊声中，领袖所有的战斗协议和生存技巧都跳了出来。

 

“别忘了你的新武器。”堕落提醒道，擎天柱感到什么东西在他的手中渐渐具形化，他低下头，看见霸天虎狩猎器平滑的剑身反射着白光，微小的电弧在锋利的剑身跳跃着。

 

擎天柱一言不发，继续向前移动，他知道一动不动地干站着只会沦为空袭的标靶，现在他需要确定自己的位置，找到汽车人分队，以及他的敌人。

 

五架搜寻者从领袖的头顶呼啸而过，低空投下大量炸弹，擎天柱感到一阵战栗顺着脊椎直达火种，他保持前进的速度，希望搜寻者的准头别那么好。沙石和土块在炸弹的轰击下肆意飞舞，爆炸声遮掩了周围一切声音，擎天柱抬起头，正好看见汽车人的空军支援及时到达战场，缠住了搜寻者小队，其中一架被击中后像一团火球般轰然坠地。

 

擎天柱在高大的建筑中穿梭，沿着布满废弃射击点，防御工事的街道小跑，路面上还瘫着一辆冒黑烟的坦克。领袖躲在墙后，期望那队搜寻者不会在空中看到他，用炸弹把他埋进废铁里。擎天柱跃过一排沙包，迅速扫视周围，避免踩进陷阱或狙击手的射程内。

 

一个街区之外就是宽阔的广场，擎天柱在拐角处猛地停下，在他面前是又一处激战点，汽车人和霸天虎正面交锋，大多数都拿着刀剑或其他白刃兵器，试图以此撕碎敌人。

 

广场中没有任何遮蔽物，分割成不少楼层，多种多样的圆形平台在正中间拔地而起就像一个巨大的阶梯。曾经那里有个巨石公园，但现在已经被战火毁于一旦，现在只剩下红色的散沙，石块和溅出的能量液。

 

“擎天柱！”咆哮声盖过了一切交战声与哭喊声，传到领袖的接收器中。

 

擎天柱循着声音抬起头，威震天站在广场的顶层，正握着暗黑星辰剑等待他。

 

“来和我做个了断吧，领袖！这是我们的最后一战！”威震天忽视了脚下的所有霸天虎和汽车人，冲他大吼道。

 

擎天柱走出大楼投下的阴影，缓步走向他毕生的敌人。

 

威震天同样向他走来，周围的士兵挪动着给破坏大帝让出一条大道，伤员拥挤着向后退去，两位领袖慢慢靠近对方，准备一劳永逸地结束漫长的战争。

 

当擎天柱踏上第一格平台时，周围的人群开始扭曲变化，燃烧着的城市所发出的红光让天空中的浓雾看起来更加阴沉，他们脚下的士兵们看起来也和漫天的烟尘融为一体，哭喊声与愤怒的嚎叫化为一种恐怖的喧闹声响冲击着领袖的接收器，但他知道自己已经无法停止或撤退了。

 

继续向上行走，周围的温度越来越高，擎天柱装甲上的水分都被蒸发成雾气，干燥的空气让通风换气都伴随着一丝疼痛。领袖紧紧盯着威震天，破坏大帝穿过一个平台都跳至相同的高度，暗黑星辰剑紫色的光芒照亮了他前进的方向。黑雾变得越来越浓稠，它们纠缠着擎天柱，撕咬着他手中的武器。

 

领袖继续向前行走，士兵们的叫喊转变成绝望的哭嚎，他们的声音嘶哑，拥挤在下方哀嚎，尖叫，悲鸣，伴随着金属撕裂，剑刃折断和战锤落地的恐怖铿锵声。

 

擎天柱小心翼翼地看了眼周围的环境，弥漫的阴影就像是目不可测的深渊，只有溅出的能量液反射着唯一的亮光。烟雾下的士兵像是被火炬焊接成为一个整体，变形成一只拥有无数肢体和血盆大口的怪物。它发出饥饿的吼叫，一半的嘴巴撕扯着自己的肉体吞入腹中，另一半则发出痛苦的哀鸣。

 

周围的怪物和高温让擎天柱头晕目眩，他感到恶心焦躁，但一个想法清晰地印刻在脑海中：他得将注意力集中在威震天身上，一旦走错一步，他就会掉下去粉身碎骨，变成那些怪物的腹中餐。

 

等他们来到了同一平台，威震天轻松地挥舞着暗黑星辰剑，像是沉重难使的武器在他手中还不如一根鹅毛重，破坏大帝傲慢地看着领袖。

 

“擎天柱！”他咆哮着，“不是你死！”

 

“就是我亡。”擎天柱回应道，听到自己的声音和威震天一样嘶哑。

 

周围扭曲的生物重新变回交战中的士兵，他们吼叫着，哭喊着，崇敬地看着两位领袖的对决，浓雾与阴影吞没了脚下的人群，黑色的利爪抓住威震天与擎天柱所站着的平台，如同是狂喜的朝拜者，紧紧抓住平台上覆盖的红色砂砾。

 

眼前的景象让擎天柱感到既震惊又恶心，他想要停下来。

 

威震天狂放地哈哈大笑，指着人群，“看看他们，擎天柱！”他大喊道，擎天柱格开了暗黑星辰剑的第一击，“看看他们！他们在朝拜我们！”

 

破坏大帝的光镜狂热地发亮，闪烁着黑暗能量的紫色光芒，擎天柱瞪着他，举起狩猎器冲向霸天虎首领。

 

“看看这些可怜的家伙们！他们在崇拜我们！想要成为我们！我们是他们的神！”威震天吼叫着，剑身相撞，后撤两步后再次撞向对方。他怒吼着，通风口加速工作，排出大量的多余热量。

 

“你错了，威震天！我们并没有凌驾于他们之上！”擎天柱争辩道，霸天虎狩猎器甩出雷鸣般的电弧，威震天紧握暗黑星辰剑将它一劈为二，毫发无伤，但因爆炸产生的冲击波向后倒退几步，喘着粗气。

 

“我厌倦了你的理想主义，擎天柱！把你的想法放到一边，好好看看他们！他们需要有人来统治！我们能够一起执掌塞伯坦，我的兄弟！”

 

黑色的四肢死死抓住脚下的地面，能量液随着哭喊尖叫洒上红色的土地，人群摇摇欲坠地攀在边缘，恳请的目光落在擎天柱和威震天身上，乞求着指导，乞求着帮助。

 

擎天柱感到冷凝液再次在眼眶中积聚起来，而这次可不是无重力的宇宙环境，“我永远不会加入霸天虎！”他大喊着，用尽全力将狩猎器刺向威震天。

 

宇宙大帝之血铸成的利剑嗡响着，如同玻璃般支离破碎，剑刃的碎块到处飞溅，另一半插在地上化为黑色齑粉。看着武器在手中被劈得粉碎，威震天惊愕地瞪大光镜。

 

领袖击碎了暗黑星辰剑后继续向前冲去，他紧紧握住剑柄，看着利刃刺入威震天的胸口。冲势加上擎天柱机体的重量压着剑身，劈开破坏大帝厚重的装甲，通过振动的狩猎器，擎天柱清晰地感到他切开破坏大帝的每一根能量管道，每一处系统，最后直达火种室。

 

威震天单膝跪地，带着擎天柱也半蹲下来，领袖握着剑柄凑上前，几乎倚靠在对方的怀抱中。锋利的剑尖刺入火种室，撕碎了跳动的火种。

 

他们彼此凝视着，威震天喘着气，剧烈地咳嗽着，能量液顺着他的嘴角滴到下巴上。他张了张嘴，似乎想要说些什么，但被撕碎的火种已经不允许他发出任何声音。破坏大帝抬起手，伸向擎天柱的面甲。

 

擎天柱颤抖着，像握着救命稻草般紧紧抓住霸天虎狩猎器的剑柄，威震天轻轻抚过他的面孔。角斗士的手指冰凉，但粘在手上的能量液依旧温热。

 

“我……”领袖开口，但没有说下去，他想要道歉，但现在已经是徒劳无功，所以他闭起嘴。

 

威震天的机体发出低沉的轰鸣声，迅速地锁死，曾经酒红色的光镜渐渐变成一片灰黑，他的手臂毫无生气地垂下，正如已经下线的躯体。

 

死去的角斗士向后倒去，擎天柱不顾剑柄正抵着他的腹部，伸出手紧紧环绕着自己的老对头，领袖能感受到威震天胸口依旧温热的能量液在他怀中一点点变冷，他意识到溢满眼眶的泪水第一次顺着面颊滑落。擎天柱将脸埋入角斗士的颈窝，小声抽泣着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Seasonal greetings from me! Happy Yule/Winter Solstice/Christmas (or just holidays) to you, dear reader!  
> 感谢阅读！耶稣圣诞节/冬至/圣诞节（或者只是个假期）快乐，亲爱的读者！


	3. 如果我了解你......

“现在做决定还有这么难吗？”阴冷满意的声音盖过了人群的哭泣声。

 

此时擎天柱对堕落的嘲讽毫不在意，背叛者终于在领袖这得到了他想要的东西。

 

“很高兴你领会了试炼的核心内容，擎天柱。”堕落开口，比起夸赞更像是责骂，“这就是所有命运分支的交汇点，你与他所有纠葛的最后一站，难道不应为提前做好准备，等你出去之后能把在这学到的新技巧付诸于实践而感到高兴吗？”

 

“走开。”擎天柱低着头嘟哝，“我厌倦了你的游戏。”

 

堕落哈哈大笑，“耐心点，别这么愁眉苦脸的，小领袖！这可和你的一贯形象不符！我们总有一天得从美梦里醒过来面对残酷的现实，这就是为你即将到来的那天所准备的试炼，梦境中所发生的一切都是你自己导致的后果，很难过看见你如此心碎，但这就是现实，你得学着处理它。”

 

在几百万年的战争与痛苦之中，他一直坚守着内心的梦想，期待着能够找到霸天虎和汽车人和平共处，以及与威震天消除成见和隔阂的方法，但这只是个几乎不可能完成的幻想。堕落说的对，放弃坚持已久的理想总是让人痛苦且不舍，但眼睁睁地看着它在面前破碎只会更加痛不欲生。

 

一个陌生的声音突然响起，“你对他人的命运一无所知！”

 

擎天柱抬起头，发现堕落正一脸惊愕地盯着他们右方新出现的机体，领袖尽力扭过头看向相同的方向，在认清来者是谁后他的火种猛地一跳，安心地放松下来。

 

越过融成一团的士兵肢体，一位高大骄傲的女性狂怒地向他们走来，她的装甲宽阔而又沉重，厚重的管线闪烁着耀眼的金铜色，自头雕后方垂在身后，让她的头雕在女性使徒的荣誉之中熠熠生辉。女性使徒的机体构造精细，复杂的装甲互相交错勾勒出完美的曲线，深奥的符文印刻在肩膀厚实的装甲上，绵延至腹部，在前臂上弯曲交叠。她的涂装是富有光泽的珍珠白，晕染了些许的深紫色，而这副如同艺术品般的机体下蕴藏着无穷的力量。

 

她扛着熟悉的武器，一把巨大的金色战锤，正如人尽皆知的传说中她最声名远扬的代表。

 

“啊，卓天越。”堕落打了个招呼，恢复了一贯的圆滑语气，“你终于打算加入我们之间的游戏了。”

 

卓天越向他们走来，大步冲至堕落跟前，将肩上的战锤砸在脚边。

 

“你竟敢这么做！”她大吼道，声音因怒火而微微颤抖，清澈的光镜几乎闪着白光，些许电弧在厚重的装甲上划过，“你这头粗鲁的野兽！该死的邪恶生物！破铜烂铁！”

 

“别这样，卓天越，注意下你的风度。”堕落低着头抬起手，试图让她冷静下来。

 

“这就是你的试炼？！你就这样扭曲他所经历的现实？！”卓天越冲他咆哮，忽视了堕落安抚她的手势，指着周围的场景。

 

“这是真相。”堕落为自己辩护。

 

“这不是真相！”她尖叫着，“这只是你对从未发生过的事情的扭曲臆想！你对他和那个愚蠢地借用了你那一文不值的该死名号的角斗士毫不知晓！你这个无知邪恶的窝囊背叛者！”

 

“有人说过你说话很难听吗，亲爱的卓天越？”堕落酸溜溜地抱怨。

 

“够了！”女性使徒大吼，“闭嘴！这场闹剧到此结束了！”

 

擎天柱看着她举起战锤，在头顶挥舞一圈，沉重的冲力本该让她直接飞出去，但怒火和无穷的力量让卓天越稳稳地站在原地。随着一声怒吼，她抡起锤子重重砸向地面，冲击波的声响就像一阵洪亮的钟声，震碎了周围的一切。

 

燃烧的城市中的一切，脚下的土石，砂砾迅速地分崩离析，大楼在顷刻间化为星尘与齑粉，士兵们的机体像是木偶般破裂消失，那些恐怖的嚎叫与哭喊也随之平息，头顶的红色天空像是陈旧屋顶一样被时间和元素压成碎片。堕落创造的世界被粉碎成极小的碎片，如雨点缓缓落下，就像一副涂在玻璃上的画作，只留下包裹着三人的沉寂与脚下液态的黑色油画，反射着宇宙中的光芒。

 

擎天柱感到耳目一新，先前梦境中留下的能量液与污渍化为黑色的液滴，顺着装甲流入脚下的液态镜面中。领袖怀中死去的角斗士如同一场噩梦渐渐变得透明，直至消失，他听见周围发出奇特的水声，于是便抬起头打量着卓天越创造的世界。

 

他像是坐在一片平静清澈的湖中，清可见底的水面映射了天空中的一切景象。星辰高悬在黑色的夜空中反射着微光，无数的星云投射在湖水上，这个世界不可思议地美丽与宁静。

 

卓天越扛着战锤，故意瞥了眼堕落，后者无趣地踢着水面，自言自语。

 

“你把一切都毁了！我还以为你更擅长于创造呢。”他咕哝着，女性使徒看了他最后一眼。

 

“普莱姆斯一定是当机了才会创造出你。”她啐了一口，走向擎天柱，水面在她脚下轻柔地泛起波澜，如同一只机械蝴蝶静悄悄地降落其上。

 

卓天越在领袖面前停下脚步，小心地将锤子放到一边，她看着失落的擎天柱，伸出手，露出一个微笑。

 

“你好，擎天柱，还好吗？让我帮帮你。”

 

擎天柱抓着她的手站起身，卓天越在他身边足足高出一大截，领袖发现自己竟无言以对。

 

卓天越微笑着点了点头，“我是卓天越，铸造者，我不得不坦白一开始我并不打算参与你的试炼，但现在我改变主意了，我找到些能教授给你的东西。”

 

擎天柱沉默地点点头，卓天越无奈地冲他笑了笑，她的表情与面对堕落时的愤怒截然不同。

 

“这是我的荣幸。”擎天柱咕哝着试图回答。

 

女性使徒叹了口气，“希望你说了实话，但看来我已经来晚了，希望你能忘记那个背叛者的所作所为。来吧，跟着我。”

 

卓天越在黑色湖水的表面迈开步子，擎天柱紧跟在她身后。铸造者的存在并不像堕落那般咄咄逼人，厚重的管线与强健的装甲向外散发着纯粹的力量，磅礴的气场震动着空气拍打在擎天柱的机体上。虽然装甲的重量不轻，卓天越的步伐依旧轻盈，修长的大腿让擎天柱不得不小跑着跟上女性使徒。

 

“我很抱歉让你经历了那些。”她开口道，“但他那些恶毒的行为和所有事情一样，都有它们存在的意义，我想告诉你——也想教会你——的东西与他的所作所为，以及和我们不幸的过去联系在了一起。”

 

她沉默了一会，像是在酝酿言辞。

 

“但如果过去并不仅仅是让我们从中得到教训呢？”她越过肩膀冲领袖笑了笑。

 

卓天越停了下来，放下手中的战锤，“这是个好地方。”对擎天柱来说，这和刚才走过的黑色空间没什么两样，但擎天柱知道卓天越这么说一定有他无法理解的理由在。

 

女性使徒抬起锤子，在空中又挥舞了一圈，重重砸在黑色的湖面上，发出阵阵嗡鸣。但那些液滴并没有飞溅到他们身上，平滑的波浪以战锤为中心向各个方向绵延传递。

 

雾气慢慢地聚集起来，在湖面上飘动着打转，凝结成一股股浓重的水蒸气，升腾后为布满星辰的夜空覆上一层薄纱。

 

卓天越向他示意，“来吧，走起来。”

 

擎天柱跟着她，在厚重的白色雾气中慢慢前行。珍珠似的薄雾闪闪发光，如摩天大楼般连接着天与地，当领袖抬起头时，一片漆黑的浩瀚空间在他眼前铺开。

 

女性使徒的语气沉重，吸引了擎天柱的注意力，“我知道你不愿意听这些，但请听我说，虽然我不赞同震天尊的处事方法，但他说到点子上了，他明白了普莱姆斯预言中所说的‘古老的邪恶’，但宇宙大帝让他的火种变得残暴恶毒，因此他的试炼对你没有什么帮助。”

 

“我知道了。”擎天柱尽可能地保持中立的态度，不管他对堕落的态度如何，不管那位使徒对他做了些什么，这些都不是卓天越的错，因此领袖正试图忘记那段不美好的经历，将注意力集中在当下。

 

“我想在试炼开始前先和你谈论这些事。”卓天越向他投来歉意的目光，擎天柱同意地点点头。铸造者的光镜闪着柔和的白色光芒，驱散了前方笼罩着的紫色阴影。

 

“你的对手的确就是角斗士威震天，而你得为你们的相遇做好准备。”她解释道。

 

周围的雾气终于开始冻结定型，转化成具形化的物体。它们一点点构造出街道，接着是路灯和灯光，墙壁，大桥和窗户，他们脚下的黑色湖面也慢慢地转变成城市中的宽敞街道。薄雾幻化成川流不息的车辆和人群，都市的喧闹声包裹着擎天柱，最后一丝水汽钻进广告牌和标志的灯泡中，变成五颜六色的霓虹灯。

 

过于明亮的灯光投洒在路面上，虽然与记忆中的城市有所偏差，领袖还是认出了这里。

 

“我们又回到卡隆了？”他询问道。

 

“噢，没错，你的眼光真好。”卓天越回应。

 

“谢谢，不过……这和我想的卡隆不太一样。”擎天柱的语气有些迷惑，卓天越创造的卡隆和堕落梦境中的有些不同，大多表现在建筑材料上的区别。堕落的卡隆大部分用石头铸造，而卓天越的则选择了金属和玻璃，不过整体的建筑风格没有很大差异。

 

卓天越耸了耸肩，“我知道，我已经很久没有造访过卡隆了，但我觉得让这座城市和你记忆中稍微相似点会比较好，所以我把它改得稍微现代化了一点，希望这不会过头。”

 

“这很好。”领袖心不在焉地回应着，他并没怎么关注那些微小的细节，而是等待着卓天越的试炼。他原本怀疑女性使徒和堕落一样，也会给他看些恶毒的场面，但她轻柔的语气和优雅的谈吐打消了他的疑虑。

 

“请忘记堕落给你看的一切。”卓天越安慰道，但她知道擎天柱不可能那么快地恢复过来，“在他眼里你们的重聚只会导致一场悲剧，他想让你体验那些残酷和暴行，仇视你的角斗士朋友。但事实上他不知道会发生什么，没人会知道，即使钛师傅也无法预言你的未来，我为他铸造的普神圣约和预言之笔也不能。通往命运的大道总是迷茫一片。”

 

“如果你不知道的话，那你要怎么决定你的试炼和传授的技巧？”擎天柱询问道，另一个想法浮现在他的脑海中，“你不会要给我造把新武器吧？”

 

卓天越悲伤地叹了口气，“别担心，我再也不会铸造任何武器了。我曾经全身心信任震天威，为他造出了渴望已久的镇魂枪，但结果我被自己亲手制造的武器所杀死。不，不管微天星怎么想，你不需要任何武器，我也无法传授给你战斗技巧。”

 

“那怎么办？”

 

女性使徒没有回答他，他们转过街角，穿过马路，沿着狭窄的街区走到城市地下，在这里道路变得蜿蜒曲折，霓虹灯是唯一的光源。

 

“我唯一能做的就是锻炼你的火种，年轻的兄弟。”他们忽视了拥挤的人群，肩并肩地行走在人行道上，“你无从得知未来，也无法了解他人心中所想，但你能了解你自己。你能坦诚地面对自己，试着重新认识你自己。如果你能做到这一点，无论未来如何，你都能坚信你自己的想法。”

 

擎天柱挤出一个微笑，他和卓天越有许多共同之处，这让他们之间的对话听起来就像是领袖在训诫自己。

 

“怎么了？”卓天越询问道。

 

擎天柱笑着摇摇头，“没什么，只是我突然发现自己在很多场合和别人还是有相同的地方的，看来我没想象中那么固执己见。”

 

卓天越也随着年幼的兄弟笑了起来，“很早以前我就学到，尽管你已经知道处理方法，也得多听听别人的建议。”

 

他们沉浸在舒适自在的氛围中走了一会，擎天柱认真地欣赏着卓天越所构造的卡隆，令他惊讶的是很多地方与他记忆中的卡隆相差并不大，显然卡隆比它的初次印象更富有历史感。

 

“来吧，到这来。”卓天越突然开口，跟着悬挂在墙上的粉色箭头走至地下室，他们走进敞开的大门。

 

这里像是个酒吧一类的地方，就卡隆的标准来说已经算得上很安静了，地下室酒吧由好几个不同的房间连接而成，即使如此这里看上去也快满员了，许多人围成几个小团体，彼此忽视对方的行动。

 

卓天越走到角落里的桌子旁，擎天柱快步跟了上去。没人对他们投来异样的目光，女性使徒放下锤子让它斜靠着墙，双手在桌上交叠。

 

“人们总是喜欢听那些悲情故事。”她开口，“我不责怪他们，人们创造出不少感人的传说。但与之相反，现实中的悲剧就是这样：痛苦，悲惨，丑恶。哪天你们相爱了，认为自己的爱情是永垂不朽的，下一秒你就被激光炮轰出个洞，死了。现实总是和爱情故事有所差异的。”

 

擎天柱不知道该说些什么，所以他保持沉默。他见识过卓天越的怒火，也看过她仁慈温柔的一面，但女性使徒此时的目光就像是一名在讨论战术的将军，她冰冷的目光下潜藏着别的东西，苦涩的语气中夹杂着丑陋的真相。

 

她叹了口气，并没有移开视线，看起来十分坚定，“人们认为爱情是好的，但并不是如此，它只是简单地存在着而已。爱情不是万能的，不是特殊的，不是一种胜利，也不是一种永恒。尽管他们自己都没有意识到，但沉入爱河的人们总是这么坚信，这才让盲目的爱情变得危险。”

 

“堕落也说过这种话。”擎天柱说道，不知为何，卓天越的话让人心痛，他开始怀疑自己到底是否真正了解过自己。

 

“他的确提到过，但只是把你的挚爱转变成一头没有人性的野兽，他只在乎自己，从不关心该教你点什么，只是简单地想要折磨你而已。”卓天越紧握双拳，像是耻于说出这些话，“我告诉你的都是些残酷的现实，但唯一能深入了解你的就是你自己。”

 

擎天柱沮丧地皱起眉，嗯了一声，“但我不知道该如何真正了解自己。”

 

“我知道你的感受，成为一名领袖——和领袖模块的持有者——并不简单，你肩上背负着沉重的责任，我们都知道你有多投入。但擎天柱，年幼的兄弟，请听我说：战争结束了。你生命中的那些任务已经结束了，现在是一个听从内心想法，体验战争以外生活的好时机。”

 

“我不明白。”擎天柱坦言道，“你描述了那么多爱情的可怕之处，现在又希望我去体验它？就算我不知道——”他停了下来，移开视线摇了摇头，“……那已经是很久之前的事了，那时候我还太年轻。”

 

卓天越同情地笑了笑，“我知道已经过了很久，很多事情都变了，你甚至不知道自己的感受。我知道。但现在已经没有任何责任强加给你，也不会再有人告诉你该怎么做。能肯定的是你和那位角斗士即将有个会面，我的任务就是教会你如何了解自己想要什么和自己的感受，学会这点后你就能离开了。”

 

卓天越站起身，伸手拿过锤子，擎天柱还坐在原地，咀嚼思考着她话中的含义，露出全然困惑不解的表情。女性使徒扛着锤子准备离开，擎天柱最后问了她一个问题，“你已经说了爱情不是特殊或是一种胜利，那为什么你还要问我呢？”

 

“好吧……我的意思是爱情不是任何一种那些东西，但谁知道呢，世界是个神秘的地方，我的建议是你得做出自己的决定，擎天柱。我，震天威，甚至是普莱姆斯也无法替你裁决，这是你的任务，也是你的权利和礼物。”

 

擎天柱挤出一个微笑，卓天越也冲他笑了笑，挥手告别后走出酒吧，就在她离开后，一大堆新的顾客涌了进来，带来了久违的卡隆式喧闹。八名新顾客大声吵闹着，高谈论阔，紧紧地勾着彼此的肩膀，朝吧台横冲直撞地拥过来，撞倒了不少椅子和行人。

 

他人给这些人让路的姿态证明他们显然在这臭名昭著，因此他们要么是罪犯，要么是——

 

“酒保！来点高醇！”

 

“上最好的酒！好好庆祝一下今天的胜利！”

 

“为卡隆不败的角斗士！”

 

角斗士。吵吵闹闹，大肆庆祝，沾着能量液的角斗士。擎天柱感到一阵脱力，紧张地寻找着他们中间熟悉的身影，在堕落的试炼结束之后，他还没做好准备面对他的角斗士朋友。

 

其中一个角斗士靠在体型比他更大的女性的怀中，第三个趴在吧台上，在低矮的柜子里寻找想喝的酒，而在人群的中间，擎天柱发现了他正寻找的目标。

 

威震天面带微笑，稳当地站在原地，散发着不败冠军自信的气场，沙土和尘埃黏在他的外装甲上，让银色的表面不那么光鲜干净。威震天像是感觉到了擎天柱的目光，几秒后他转过头，对上了领袖的光镜。

 

他们对视了一会，角斗士的笑容变得更深，他推开吵闹的同事向擎天柱走来，毫不犹豫地坐在他对面。

 

“看起来你有话要说？”威震天询问道。

 

擎天柱张了张嘴，不知道该说些什么，所有的空气在一瞬间离他而去，领袖几乎能感受到机体的内部温度迅速飙升。他不知道要什么说，这是他们第一次见面吗？他该怎么对一个不认识他的人倾诉未来的感情？

 

威震天挑起眉，“快说吧，小家伙，别想了，我可不能一直等着你。”

 

擎天柱咽了口口水，或许他考虑的那些都不重要，不像堕落，卓天越不会和他玩心理游戏，或许这个梦境是由擎天柱作出的回答来决定下一步，而不是仅凭卓天越的个人设定。况且女性使徒之前还和他说过，需要锻炼的是注重他的个人感受不是吗？

 

他深吸一口气，“我看过了你令人恐惧的一面，不知道该怎么对你作出评价。”他开口，一股脑地将心中所想全都丢出来，像是要呕出油箱里的杂质。但在他成功开了个头后，威震天沉默的倾听鼓励着他，剩下的话语也流畅起来。

 

“我不知道第一次见面时我是怎么想的，就像是你把我从庸庸碌碌的平凡生活中彻底叫醒，告诉我我能够寻求自己想要的东西和想做的事情。我们的社会才需要变革，而不是我，你帮助我开拓了眼界，看到了那些我从不知晓的东西。我一直都很尊敬你，而……当时我甚至喜欢上了你，像是我们注定会遇见彼此。”

 

记忆涌上心头，那些堆至脑后不再开封的回忆突然浮现在他眼前。那些经历或苦涩，或甜蜜，充满了渴望与甜蜜的迷恋，但后悔如同翻倒的墨水瓶，已经覆盖了大部分领袖与威震天的过往。可他已经挑起这个话题，所以他抬起头，盯着那双红色光镜。

 

“但是你和我想象中的并不一样，你是个可怖的人，威震天。你杀了很多人，伤害了我的朋友，折磨我的至亲，无数次地想要熄灭我的火种。我不知道自己是否还能像以前那样尊敬，喜爱你。但我仍然…我…我仍然…我依旧无法杀了你。我本可以有很多次机会，但我却一次次眼睁睁地看着它流过。”

 

他不知道接下来说什么，复杂的情愫涌上他的火种。

 

威震天这才开口，“你没有说完。”

 

擎天柱不得不挤出两声笑，虽然那听起来有些发抖：眼前的角斗士和威震天的语气一模一样。

 

他继续追问，“‘我仍然’什么，你没有说完，你仍然怎样？”

 

“我仍然想跟着你。”擎天柱露出一个虚弱的微笑，像是以最具有讽刺意味的方式改变了历史，“无论哪一天，以什么方式，在哪里。我不知道怎样才能实现这个幻想，但我依旧如此期望着。不管你是怎样的身份，曾经做了些什么，只要你不再摧毁周围的人和物……”

 

“你想让我做出改变。”威震天眯起光镜。

 

领袖摇了摇头，“我都能接受，你的威严，怒火，和一切无论好坏的品质，我都能接受理解，只要你不再做那些残暴冷酷的事，我都能接受，我能接受你，我会一直跟随着你直到火种熄灭的那一天。”

 

威震天打量着他，抬起头四处看了看，表情令人捉摸不透。酒吧里的噪音只增不减，角斗士们大口喝着酒，互相庆祝，愉悦的气氛也感染了周围的顾客。他们甚至坐在那唱起了歌。一瓶酒掉在地上，碎成一块块的玻璃渣。

 

“告诉我，擎天柱。”威震天突然开口，忽视了周围的一切环境，“你爱我吗？”

 

有人发现了些用光的信用卡，把它们揉成一团丢进角落里的垃圾桶，音乐声渐渐响起，配合着角斗士们走调的歌声，但这些吵闹声都无法打扰擎天柱。这是个很好回答的问题，不是吗？答案就藏在领袖的心中，等待着被他说出来。

 

擎天柱紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“我不知道，我正在想。”

 

不出意外，威震天的表情毫无变化，而擎天柱则将不得不面对真实世界中的威震天。记忆的匣子被悄悄打开，领袖的脑海中充斥着角斗士的表情，从他得意的微笑，到杀手般冰冷的凝视，从残暴的咆哮，纯粹的怒火到即将胜利的喜悦，擎天柱甚至看到了他从未想起的回忆：他跪在一个类似黑色洞穴的地方，摇着头试图吐空油箱。威震天抽出长剑缓步走到他面前，领袖头昏眼花，叫出了破坏大帝作为角斗士时的名号，威震天由迷惑，惊愕，到转瞬即逝的微弱渴望，迅速被恼怒和挫败所取代。锋利的长剑被重新收回。

 

擎天柱感到自己的火种仿佛在机体内炸开，整个火种室因突如其来的情感而颤抖着。他想伸出手，触碰眼前的威震天。

 

但眼前的一切只不过是一场试炼，只有他是周围景观中唯一真实存在的人。领袖突然感到一阵孤独。

 

他叹了口气，紧握双拳，“我想你了。”

 

坐在领袖的对面，威震天也叹了口气，靠在椅背上，露出平静肯定的表情，“那就去找我吧。”

 

周围的一切化为浓厚的雾气，擎天柱发现自己正独自站在泛着涟漪的湖面上，星辰在头顶闪烁着微弱的光芒，流水声自一片虚无中孤独地响起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of this fic, folks! Thank you for all your amazing comments and kudos you left on the precious chapters, they mean the world to me. <3  
>  Solus Prime is such a fun character to write. I had practically zero canon material to work with, but her tfwiki page nudged me and I enjoyed the freedom of basically crafting a version of my own.  
>  As always, thank you for reading, and don't be shy to let me know what you thought about this chapter!  
>  大伙们，这篇文章已经接近尾声了！感谢你们的评论和前几张留下的kudos，这些对我都意义重大<3  
>  卓天越是个有趣的角色，我之前对她一无所知，但她的wiki解说帮了我，我也挺享受自由地塑造角色，创造一个我自己理解的版本。  
>  一如既往地，感谢阅读，请多留下关于这章的评论！


	4. 曾经的梦想

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, the plot thickens! This is how, in my opinion, RiD should have turned out.  
>  After this chapter only the epilogue remains, folks! Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments on the past chapters, I've had a lot of fun reading and replying to you.  
>  This seems like a good time to link the theme of this whole story, Lana del Rey's cover of "Once upon a dream".  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8waJ7W3QcJc  
>  哇哦，情节更复杂了！在我眼里RID就该这样。  
>  这章之后就剩下个尾声了，伙计们！感谢你们前几章留下的评论和kudos，我都一一阅读且回复了。  
>  得为整个故事加个好主题了，Lana del Rey“曾经的梦想”的封面。  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8waJ7W3QcJc

大黄蜂尽力抑制自己对队员安慰的担忧，他试图遮掩自己的焦虑，将它化为战斗的怒火，就像他向擎天柱保证的那样；他已经很久没有回想起战争时焦躁不安的感觉了。普莱姆斯在上，他可是个老兵了！大黄蜂尝试过在前线抗击，也当过移动的标靶，地球上这些小纷争对他来说应该不成问题。

 

但横炮和铁腕被俘虏了，他们需要帮助，况且二者都是他的部下。大黄蜂从未领导过任何人，也不知道这种责任感真正的意义何在，或如何承担指挥他人的重任。有时候侦察兵总会想，现在让他领导一个五人小队已经够他忙活的了，擎天柱究竟是怎么管理好一整支汽车人部队的。大黄蜂希望自己能直接询问他的导师，但擎天柱不在这，他得自己想办法解决。

 

更何况，他不是孤军奋战。横炮和铁腕的确被抓住了，但依旧可以搜索到他们的能量信号，漂移和钢索紧跟在他身后，黑面神看管着他们的基地。他会完成解救任务的，即使大黄蜂曾经的导师不会再给予任何建议，有了团队的支持，他会找出虎子的阴谋诡计然后彻底粉碎它。

 

从使徒空间回到地球意外地比擎天柱试过的所有太空桥都要方便，上一秒天元们还在庄重地祝他好运，下一秒他就站在另一颗星球的土地上了，新得的装甲沐浴在耀眼的阳光之中，周围的空气熟悉无比：空气，水，有机植物。

 

就像使徒们所说的，这里绝对是地球，但领袖没有时间东张西望，回忆过去。威震天随时随地都有可能来到地球，擎天柱知道这位前破坏大帝绝不会选择一个安静的开幕式。

 

地球上的对抗似乎已经开始，擎天柱模糊地认得这里是大黄蜂和他那小分队的基地，而在不远处，一个霸天虎入侵者正逼近一栋低矮的建筑。

 

擎天柱没认出眼前的霸天虎，他也不关心虎子的身份。入侵者背对着领袖，这是个试验手中新武器的好时机，他大步冲上前，听见他脚步声的虎子转过身，举起武器惊愕地瞪大光镜。擎天柱轻而易举地攻破他的防守，狩猎器上划过的电弧迅速将入侵者击昏。领袖将他踢到一边，整场反击只用了不到一分钟。

 

正当擎天柱将视线移开失去意识的敌人时，他感到有人正盯着自己：大黄蜂的队员，或是其中一两个：两个人类和一个迷你金刚。

 

擎天柱蹲下身，“你们是……丹尼和罗素。”领袖有些想不起他们的名字，但并没有就此停顿，“我要马上和大黄蜂谈谈。”

 

“他去找钢钳那伙人救铁腕和横炮了。”较年长的人类，丹尼，匆忙解释道。

 

“我能找出他的位置！”黑面神迅速在键盘上敲打着。

 

罗素上前一步，有些担忧地看着擎天柱，“擎天柱……你来这里是因为恶魔已经来了？”

 

擎天柱抬起头看向天空，这个故事无法在如此短暂的时间内告诉人类，尤其是他自己也不知道这次相遇的结局。

 

“确切的说，它还没来。”他说道，希望大黄蜂和威震天还没有打上照面。他知道威震天也一定为重新降临地球做好了充足的准备。

 

“大黄蜂说你在训练，你完成了？”丹尼的语气中满是对眼前这个大个子的信任。

 

擎天柱站起身，挺直脊背，“我将用我最大的能力来面对一切挑战。”他含糊地回答，急切的渴望在火种中跳跃着，让领袖感到既兴奋又焦躁。他即将和威震天重新碰面了，天知道擎天柱有多么期待。

 

“找到了！”黑面神叫道，手中的仪器发出嗡响，“他们就在王冠城附近的河岸边。”

 

擎天柱握紧手中的武器，“我得走了。”

 

不出预料，人类要求和他一同前往，他们总是那么积极，看来好奇是所有种族的通性，但不总是好的那面。鉴于即将前来的恶魔是威震天，领袖并不情愿将人类牵扯其中，但罗素关于疏散周围人群的建议打动了他。当然，这其中也有擎天柱的私心。

 

擎天柱载着人类，以最大速度疾驰在路面上，当他终于到达黑面神指示的河流时，一切都已经开始了。

 

中间矗立着雕像的小岛上爬满了试图建造什么的霸天虎，河岸另一边宽大的金属拱门已经清晰可见，虎子还在金属块上挂了不少能量储存器和一个反应堆。强力的电流脉冲在拱门上跳跃着，背后的雕像看起来就像是一根巨型天线。

 

擎天柱迅速判断此刻的形势：拱门上的反应让天空覆盖着黑色的阴霾，强劲的电流抽空了整座城市的电力供应；几名俘虏被绑在雕像上，似乎是大黄蜂的队员；马上他们就将迎来一场激战；以及最后，拱门的正中央已经出现了不寻常的反应。蓝色的电弧和火焰聚集在拱门的中间旋转扭动着，明亮的光线让擎天柱看清了它的真面目。拱门不仅仅只是设备的一部分，它是一个环陆桥，而未知的敌人即将通过它步入地球。

 

“疏散平民！”擎天柱命令道，将人类放下后加速冲出桥面，打开飞行背包冲向拱门中心的蓝光。

 

领袖漫不经心地降落在人行道上，平坦的路面在他脚下震颤着。他紧握着霸天虎狩猎器，缓步走向即将打开的拱门，没有人阻止他，霸天虎们忙着对付赶来营救的汽车人，而他们的领队钢钳正狠狠地将最后一个部件插进装置中。

 

蓝色的电流爆发出一股强劲的能量，如同湖面般泛起阵阵波浪，一个熟悉的身影缓缓向外走来。

 

擎天柱的火种跳动着，机体内部的温度迅速飙升，狩猎器的剑柄在手中变得冰凉。他压抑着汹涌袭来的情感，试图让自己头脑清醒地面对拱门中即将出现的老对头，恐惧，喜悦与激动在内心混合交织。

 

就那么一会，他会耐心等着的，就再等那么一会。

 

一个熟悉的机体正穿过临时搭建的环路桥，他的身材高大，肩膀宽阔，身上覆盖着为战争铸造的厚重装甲。‘古老的邪恶’低着头紧绷肩膀，踏着沉重而又坚定的决心向擎天柱走来，陌生空间的强风与他一同穿过通道。他的机体漆黑一片，像是宇宙中的黑暗在曾经的涂装上刻下永远的印记，但他的脸还是原来的灰色，酒红色的光镜镶嵌其上。

 

擎天柱认得这张脸。

 

眼前的机体终于走出通道，踏上地球的土地，环路桥在他身后安静地关闭。

 

领袖站在阶梯下，凝视着对方，时间似乎在两人的周围停滞不前。

 

即使已经被天元们所锻炼警告过，擎天柱此时依旧感到不可置信，他惊愕地看着已经阔别许久的机体，小声嗫嚅着，“这不可能……”

 

“接受现实吧。”传来的声音丝毫未变，“接受吧：威震天再次降临在你面前了！”

 

战场上的所有汽车人和霸天虎都停下动作，直直地看着前破坏大帝正毫发无伤地站在他们面前，手中握着武器。这只是把普通的刀刃，有着平坦的宽大剑身和两个短柄，握在手中时还没有威震天的腿长，擎天柱一开始甚至没有注意到它的存在。这和擎天柱手中的武器，以及战争中威震天所配备的暗黑星辰剑毫无可比性。但这依旧是一把剑，这代表威震天做好了战斗的准备。

 

威震天转头看向身旁的钢钳，霸天虎小队的队长依旧瞪大光镜看着他，“感谢你建造的环路桥，但我以后用不着了。”他抬起陈旧的武器掷向反应堆。

 

主能量堆的爆炸迅速产生了连带反应，一连串的爆炸使系统不堪重负地过载，火星顺着风势吞没了整个装置。从城市抽来的电能引爆了可触范围内的所有机械，最终将搭好的环路桥轰成碎片。

 

烟雾慢慢散去，残余的废墟上依旧燃烧着几团火焰，威震天漫不经心地从反应堆上抽出剑，钢钳目瞪口呆地看着雕像下的废铁，又将视线转向破坏大帝。

 

“别像被解雇的雇员一样看着我。”威震天说道，“你做的很好。”

 

钢钳回过神来，“举手之劳而已，现在，不如来谈谈你承诺的报酬？比如说地球的执掌权？”

 

威震天嗤笑一声，摇了摇头，“怪不得我没在霸天虎军队里看见过你，你可真是个傻瓜。”

 

“什么？！”

 

威震天甩了甩手中的剑，“你听信了我的话，认为我有能力征服一个世界然后再转交给你，这不是你的错。我批准你对这颗星球的征服计划，但是我对此表示怀疑……如果你都没有能力处理这一队汽车人幼生体，你又有何德何能对抗这里的本土居民？”

 

钢钳咆哮着露出尖牙，狼耳向后倒伏，“你骗了我们！”

 

威震天翻了个白眼，“谁让你信了的，赶紧走开征服你的世界去，别来烦我。我冒着死亡的风险穿过未知空间可不是来听你发牢骚的。”

 

“那又是为了什么？！如果不是来征服，伟大的威震天到这里有什么目的？！”钢钳怒吼道，聚拢的小队给了他人数上的优势。

 

“我来解决一个私人恩怨。”威震天的语调放轻柔，视线转向擎天柱，“我们之间的账还没算完呢。”

 

威震天挥舞着手中的长剑，像是在测试它的重量和平衡性，他盯着擎天柱，一眨不眨地向领袖冲去。擎天柱举起霸天虎狩猎器站在原地，等待着破坏大帝的攻势。

 

钢钳迅速得出结论，破坏大帝是前来对付领袖擎天柱的，他大吼着重新组织起部队，“霸天虎！摧毁汽车人！”

 

大黄蜂和漂移站在领袖身后，匆忙打量眼前的形势。

 

“威震天？是卡隆的威震天，霸天虎的创建者吗？”漂移扭头询问他的领队，大黄蜂张大嘴，僵在了原地。

 

“擎天柱……”他吸了口气。

 

擎天柱在内心责骂了自己一句，他太关心于威震天，甚至忘记先给大黄蜂一个警告。他的出现一定给侦察兵带来了不小的冲击。

 

“黑面神！这和内战里的威震天是同一人吗？”漂移打开了自己的通讯频道。

 

不管迷你金刚说了些什么，擎天柱都没有在意，他迅速给大黄蜂下达了最后一道命令，“大黄蜂！去解救你的队员，打败钢钳！我来对付威震天。”

 

领袖没有听清大黄蜂的回答，侦察兵和漂移迅速展开行动冲向雕像。擎天柱这才放下心，将注意力转回破坏大帝身上。现在只有领袖和威震天了，只有他们两个面对面。

 

“威震天……这是什么意思？！”擎天柱不知道还能说什么，但他需要一个答案，“使徒们派遣我面对降临地球的古老邪恶！你有什么目的？”

 

威震天冷笑一声，“我对这颗行星没有兴趣，擎天柱！我是来解决我们之间恩怨的！”

 

他抬起剑，大步向擎天柱冲去，用尽全力猛地劈下，擎天柱举起霸天虎狩猎器回击，剑身相互摩擦着发出吱呀声响。他的火种加速跳动着，既兴奋又受伤，即使威震天是想杀了他，他也因此得以见到破坏大帝。擎天柱被自己对威震天的思念吓了一跳。

 

“那就在这里解决吧！”擎天柱大喊道，“普莱姆斯将我从火种源中唤醒，十二位使徒们磨炼了我的意志，尽管放马过来！”

 

威震天扭动髋部挑起长剑，从与领袖的僵持中后退一步，再次撞上前，霸天虎狩猎器发出阵阵嗡鸣，顺着剑尖甩出电弧，将二人包裹在迅速燃烧起来的电流之中。

 

周围的其他人也在奋力对抗，大黄蜂成功解救了他的队伍，将带来的武器分发给三人，五人团队再次紧紧聚拢在一起，面对着钢钳的霸天虎小分队。激光炮发出的白光照亮了昏暗的天空，雷鸣般的脚步声，战斗的怒吼与剑身相抵的清脆声响混杂在一起。

 

“别以为只有你带了外援，擎天柱！”威震天的怒吼盖过了所有声音，“我前去寻找普莱姆斯，才换取到这次见面！我潜入火种井，找到了星球的创造者，说服了他，我们才得以见面！”

 

擎天柱惊愕地愣在原地，威震天趁机突破了他的防守，剑身狠狠撞上领袖的腰部。他闷哼一声，跌跌撞撞地试图站稳，擎天柱重新抬起剑，眯起眼睛瞪着威震天。

 

“不可能！为什么普莱姆斯会给你这个机会！普莱姆斯是公正和创造的象征！”

 

威震天随意甩动手里的剑，轻蔑地微笑着，“我说的句句属实，擎天柱。我直面普莱姆斯的试炼并且通过了它！我穿过宇宙的黑暗空间，回到地球来解决我们之间的事！”

 

擎天柱紧握冰冷的剑柄，向前挪了一步，好奇取代了火种中的愤怒；威震天说的不合逻辑，但如果这些都是谎言，领袖也想不出第二个能让他们见面的办法。威震天的身边没有任何下属陪同，他也没有；不再有战争和敌人，也没有任何厮杀的目标。塞伯坦已经重新踏上和平发展的道路，仅剩曾经的领导者们在地球重新面对彼此。

 

他们会再次互相憎恨吗？他们会重新点燃战火吗？堕落梦境中血红色的战场浮现在领袖的眼前，他咬紧牙关抑制住颤抖。他们都拥有强大的力量，如果没有双方的意愿历史便无法重演。领袖希望自己能丢下手中的力量与权力，为了塞伯坦的和平重新变成普通平凡的无名氏。

 

“我曾经结束了这场战争！”擎天柱试图让自己的语调变得冰冷，来掩盖自己的颤抖，“为什么……为什么你就不肯让我平静地死去！战争结束了，威震天！结束了！”

 

威震天怒吼着冲上去，高举长剑砸向领袖，擎天柱侧过身格开攻势，那把平凡无奇的普通长剑劈开脚下的混凝土，坚实的地面如同玻璃般变成破碎的土块。

 

破坏大帝炽热的光镜盯着他，第一次离领袖如此之近，他试图抬起手做出防御的姿势，但威震天一把拍开他手中的剑。

 

“你竟敢……你竟敢在我眼前去死！”他怒吼着，“你留下了我！你留下我一个人！你想让我怎么办！？”

 

擎天柱眨了眨眼，困惑地皱起眉，他的火种在胸口高速旋转着，就像一颗被拉入引力圈的彗星，在摩擦中燃烧殆尽，“你在说什么……！？威震天……这是什么意思？”

 

“我去找普莱姆斯把你要回来。”威震天从瓦砾中抽出剑，“我告诉他我们还没有结束！它给我看了一些幻想……它给我看了我的梦境中的现实！真正的你，真正的我，和我们真正的身份！”

 

擎天柱瞪大光镜，威震天的熟悉遭遇让脊椎传过一波疼痛而又不可置信的期待，他甚至垂下手，忘记了防御。

 

威震天再次冲向他，强壮的机体让领袖不得不后退几步。

 

“你知道那有多痛苦吗？！”他咆哮着。

 

擎天柱咬紧牙关，“我经历了使徒们的试炼！我也看见了曾经避而不视的真相！”

 

“你知道最痛苦的事了吗？”威震天的声音近乎低语，与战时一样，他们手持长剑刺向对方，霸天虎狩猎器的电弧缠绕着威震天的普通长剑上。

 

“我看着你在眼前死去。”擎天柱轻声回答道。

 

他们再次分开。

 

威震天露出一个擎天柱从没见过的表情，不是角斗士愤怒和挑衅的眼神，不是暴君的凶狠，也不是破坏大帝脸上冰冷的冷漠与怒火，擎天柱扯着嘴角，小心地露出一个笑容。

 

“你来这为了什么，威震天？”他询问道。

 

不知从何而来的激光炮击中了威震天，他发出疼痛的吼叫，步幅不稳地倒退几步，炮火只在他黑色的装甲上留下一个冒着灰烟的焦黑痕迹，并没有伤着他。

 

擎天柱扭头看向炮火的来源，大黄蜂正与他的队员站在一起，举起霸天虎狩猎器对准威震天，试图前来帮助。

 

“不要插手！”擎天柱喊道，“这是我和威震天之间的事！我自己会解决，大黄蜂，追回那些霸天虎逃犯！”

 

“但擎天柱——”侦察兵争辩道。

 

“停下，大黄蜂！这不是你们那代的战斗！带上队伍，专注你的任务！”

 

队员们哄劝着将领队拉走，擎天柱这才放下心，视线转回自己的老对头身上。放在平时他一定会为侦察兵的成长感到自豪，但不是现在。

 

“‘你们那代’，嗯？”威震天轻笑着，抬起剑缓步走过激光炮将他轰开的距离，“我们真就那么老了？”

 

“我们结束了一个时代。”擎天柱摆出相同的姿势，“我们推翻了过去的阶级制度，毁掉了所有东西！我们停止了文明发展的道路！新生的一代正在重建我们的星球，是时候让他们放手去干了！”

 

“噢停下你的演说，像是我没经历过一样。”威震天不耐烦地摆了摆手，懒散地举起剑不轻不重地挥向擎天柱，“我现在对战争和征服毫无兴趣。”

 

擎天柱反客为主，攻向威震天薄弱的防守，迫使他后退，“那又是为了什么？！你为什么要回到地球？你凭什么认为是普莱姆斯为了你赋予我新生？！”

 

威震天侧身躲闪，霸天虎狩猎器猛地砸在地上，闪电和电流击碎了脚下的土地，瓦砾四下飞溅，升起的烟尘将他们笼罩在其中。威震天抓着擎天柱持剑的手臂，拉向自己。

 

“为了见你，我赶到地球来就为了再见你一面，亲爱的老对头。”

 

擎天柱瞪着他，试图把手抽回来，破坏大帝坚定地对上他的视线，至少这次领袖能确定他说的是真话。

 

“你告诉普莱姆斯你想见我，他就允许了？就这样？你在编故事吗，威震天！？”擎天柱急切地发问。

 

威震天松开领袖，一把将他推出去，“这就是真相，擎天柱！”他再次举起剑，但领袖每次都能及时避开，“我通过了试炼！我说服了他！”

 

“我同样面对了十二位天元们的试炼，汲取到他们无尽的智慧。我知道我的身份，我的渴望，我也了解了你，威震天！我不会相信你说的任何话，尤其是你竟敢回到这颗只因我的逗留就意图征服摧毁它的星球！”擎天柱不甘示弱地举起霸天虎狩猎器，重重敲击在威震天厚重的装甲上。

 

无人关心周围霸天虎和汽车人的战斗是否还在继续，霸天虎狩猎器的能量使空气都充斥着它所散发的电子，金属碎屑混杂着地面扬起的尘土被旋转的风卷起。笼罩在烟尘之中他们无法看清周围的环境，但只要看到彼此就足够了。

 

威震天愤怒地将长剑砸向擎天柱，他的手臂都因此震颤着，“不然我还能怎么办？！普莱姆斯答应我的唯一要求就是再来看你一眼！我直接从塞伯坦飞回地球，穿越那么多星系和未知的宇宙空间，就是来见你！这就是我思念你的程度！”

 

破坏大帝的话语狠狠撕扯着擎天柱的火种，让领袖有些不知所措，头晕目眩。他现在只想相信威震天一次，丢下手中的剑等待烟雾的消散，忽视着贯穿他们生命始终的世界。“我也想你了。”他小声承认道，“过去的几年里我一直都在想念你。”

 

威震天的表情一变，压制着领袖的长剑微微颤抖。擎天柱看着他眨了眨眼，从惊讶转变成狂喜，但出于面子尽力抑制着冷漠的表情。

 

“普莱姆斯的梦境让我看到你有多憎恨我。”他眯起光镜，“他让我看到你有多厌恶我这个暴君，他让我看到我长久以来一直忽略了你的感受，自私地只想满足自己的欲望。现在你又宣称你想念我？骗子！”

 

擎天柱脸上的笑容消失了，他困惑地眨眨眼，后退一步挑开威震天的长剑。但领袖的脚下并不是结实的土地，他跌跌撞撞地滑下河岸，双脚踏入冰凉的河水。霸天虎狩猎器没入水中，噼啪作响的电流搅动着水面。

 

威震天跟着他跳了下来，河水拍打着黑色的装甲，这让擎天柱想起来卓天越创造的世界，想起了她是如何用战锤破坏了堕落构造的幻境与肮脏的战争场面。领袖鼓起勇气。

 

“我看到了你的真实面目，威震天，这就是我的试炼。堕落让我看见了不同的你，眼睁睁看着你变得残暴，愤怒，严苛，想让我因此杀了你。”擎天柱艰难地开口，亲自叙述这段痛苦的经历几乎要撕开他的火种，就像诵读一段恶毒的诅咒或将他的内心赤裸地翻露在外。但威震天沉默地听着他，他继续说了下去，“我在试炼里杀了你，我将武器刺进你的胸口，抱着下线的你，为你哭了出来。经过了那么多年的战争……我想我能为你破次例。”

 

他们缓慢地在河水中打着转，彼此靠得越来越近，剑尖触碰着水面，留下一缕转瞬即逝的涟漪。

 

“不许嘲笑我。我在梦境里看见了你，即使如此我也依旧想念你。”擎天柱盯着他，“我从使徒空间中返回地球，为了看看我们的重遇能带来些什么。我的确，也只想再见你一面。”

 

威震天保持着沉默，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，光镜闪烁着擎天柱从未见过的光芒，内心咀嚼回忆着领袖的话。

 

“为什么你一上来就攻击我，威震天？”擎天柱轻声开口。

 

威震天轻笑着，抬起剑审视着它，“普莱姆斯给了我这个，知道这是什么吗？”

 

“一把剑。”

 

破坏大帝再次露出一个微笑，“这是裁决者，我的第一把剑，刚开始进角斗场时我就是用他打败我的对手，直到我的名声响起来，才有了其他更好的武器。”他将拇指压在边缘处划过，指尖并没有被割开，“当然，这是把老古董，它都还没开锋。”

 

他扭头看向盯着他的领袖，霸天虎狩猎器依旧垂在湖面上。

 

“你觉得我们会成为一对苦命情侣吗？”擎天柱轻声发问。

 

威震天对这似曾相识的情景眯起眼，但并没因此而分心，“我们从不是恋人。”

 

擎天柱沉默了一会，他们的对话似乎暂告段落，互相靠近的机体紧挨着彼此。他耸了耸肩，“我们可以现在成为恋人。”

 

他们站在原地，长剑无用地垂在身侧，擎天柱感到自己的火种几乎在胸膛里烧了起来，希望威震天能说些什么。领袖感到紧张，害怕，同时又有些急切的期盼，像是他刚把火种室从胸口扯了出来，放进威震天的手心，希望这是破坏大帝想要的东西。

 

“这也是我的选择。”威震天缓缓开口。

 

擎天柱解开了面罩，松手丢下霸天虎狩猎器。尖锐的武器在脱离领袖的掌控后所有的力量瞬间消散不见，没入脚下的湖水。

 

突然变深的河水把他们吓了一跳，本能地伸出手扶着对方，水声让他们的声音模糊不清，但却无法阻挡他们之间的对视。狩猎器与裁决者随着他们缓缓沉入水下，被各自的主人所遗忘。

 

威震天双手环绕着擎天柱的肩膀，将领袖拉得更近些，墨黑色的装甲被水流重新冲刷成原本的银灰色，绿色的泡沫挤向装甲的缝隙。威震天将领袖拉入一个拥抱，擎天柱自然地回抱着分别已久的破坏大帝，泡沫在周围的水面上漂浮着被冲到下游。角斗士尖锐的指爪温柔地拂过领袖的装甲，凑得更近以便在水下好好欣赏阔别已久的面庞。水面下的世界一片澄澈，他们抵着对方的头雕，光镜中盛满了温柔与爱意。

 

擎天柱闭着光镜吻上破坏大帝的嘴唇，他们之间的第一个亲吻更像是个表达示好的符号，河水让这个吻尝起来带着咸味和海藻的味道。

 

他们踩在河底的岩石和沙子上，夕阳金黄色的光芒在头顶闪烁着，被流动的河水点缀上些许绿色，偶尔游过的银鱼反射着细碎的亮光。周围一片宁静。

 

擎天柱打开了他们快几千年没有激活的通讯频道。

 

我们不能一直呆在这。

 

我知道，威震天回答道。

 

我们得回到基地然后……

 

对那些新生火种解释我们的关系？

 

当然，我们可有不少得向他们解释的……还得好好谈谈。

 

他们不情不愿地分开，环绕着彼此，走向岸边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have got to stop meeting like this...
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked this, leave kudos and maybe even leave a comment below! I welcome all feedback and thoughts you have about this story. If you have a lot to say, feel free to leave constructive criticism or go full 9th grade English on this and analyze. Or just say hi, whatever works!  
>  他们不能再像这样见面就打了......  
>  感谢阅读！如果喜欢的话请留下kudos和评论！欢迎发表任何感想，如果你有很多想说的，欢迎建设性的建议和分析。说什么都行！


	5. 尾声

最后一个休眠舱的舱门缓缓关闭，最后一丝夕阳随着橙黄色的太阳消失在天际，钢索掸了掸手上的灰尘，偷偷跑出放满废物的铁架，加入小餐车前挤在一起的队伍。

 

大黄蜂坐在最前面，他的队员们几乎都挤在领队的身后。横炮和铁腕头一次没有互相争吵，而是在大黄蜂背后探头探脑地打量着眼前奇怪的景象，钢索坐在最后面，三个迷你金刚挤在侦察兵脚边，享受着最佳视角。天暴和滑流端端正正地坐在领队的膝盖上，黑面神正忙着做些笔记，而漂移则翘着脚坐在大黄蜂旁边，脸上露出聚精会神的表情。

 

他们像观众一样安静地坐在一旁，主角则是不远处紧挨着彼此的两个大机体，丹尼正试图和他们聊几句。

 

气氛用三个字总结，很尴尬。

 

“嘿，伙计们，我错过啥了？”钢索凑过来低语。

 

大黄蜂的语气茫然平板，就像一个机器人在吐出收集到的情报，“丹尼好像下了结论，他们两个结婚了。”

 

铁腕和横炮对视一眼，铁腕似乎想用成堆的问题砸向大黄蜂，但鉴于领队自己也没搞清楚什么情况，她忍住了提问的欲望。

 

另一方面，丹尼感到既高兴又有那么一点尴尬，由于他不知道眼前两个大机体的过去，所以他的尴尬比身后的大黄蜂小队要稍微轻一点。因此他打算打破冷场，像个中介人一样调节两代的纠纷。他对和情侣交谈没什么经验，结婚之后这个能力也没改善多少，而等离婚后他更加不知道该怎么开口了。和一对外星情侣谈话绝对是他碰见过最难的任务，但最了解擎天柱的大黄蜂还没缓过神来，丹尼打算尽自己所能行动了。

 

撇开巨大的种族文化差异不谈，丹尼发现自己最难克服的就是灰色机体那巨大尖锐的装甲和红色光镜的瞪视，即使他正温柔地牵着擎天柱的手，也不妨碍他透出敌意的目光。

 

但这对重聚的情侣忽视了所有人，只是打量着彼此，连周围的空气似乎都亮了起来，但对人类丹尼来说那对红色光镜还是异常恐怖，他尽力放松下来，准备开始谈话。

 

顺便一说，丹尼真的认为以他的年龄，和这两个大家伙坐在一起会比较好。

 

“所以，你们分别了挺久的，是吗？”丹尼把一辆破旧的卡车开到他们旁边，这样他就可以坐在车顶，好离他们更近些，但即使如此他依旧只到大机体的腰部。

 

擎天柱笑了笑，“噢，没错，我们在战争中处于不同的阵营，结束之后……的确过了很久。”

 

威震天的肩膀颤抖着，像是在抑制一阵轻笑，“可以说一股强大的力量让我们重新遇见彼此。”

 

领袖扭头看向他的伴侣，露出一个柔和的微笑，这让丹尼选择低下头避而不视。

 

“你们成为情侣多久了？”丹尼继续提问，他的问题让二人挑起眉毛看着对方，丹尼几乎能听到身后的年轻一代努力向前凑发出的声音。“塞伯坦情侣会数分开了多久吗？要我说再过个几千年这些都毫无意——”

 

威震天抬起手，丹尼立刻闭上嘴，他从未见过其他人能像这具机体一样威严且让人畏惧，好吧，战争电影除外。

 

“我们有在数。”威震天回答道，“但对我们来说答案……很复杂。”

 

擎天柱的光镜饶有兴致地闪烁着，“的确，我们在二百六十二万一千九百九十三年前见过面——”

 

“你还在数？”

 

“为什么不，我当然算着呢。”

 

威震天撇着眉，无奈地笑了笑，擎天柱盯着他露出微笑，领袖的表情让他看起来年轻了许多。

 

“不管怎么说。”擎天柱不情不愿地将视线移开伴侣，“我们在几千年前是朋友，接着就是几百万年的战争，最后十年我们的关系就变得有些……奇怪。”

 

“说好听点好吗。”威震天咕哝着。

 

丹尼不住地点头，试图把这一长串数字换成人类年份制，但不多的数学技巧并没让他成功，丹尼只知道这对情侣分别了很久，很久的一段漫长时光。

 

“哇哦，那你们对这场重逢一定很高兴。”他说。

 

“当然。我们终于重新见面了。”威震天强调了最后一句话，这段时间即使对塞伯坦人来说也漫长无比。丹尼看着他们的手指互相磨蹭着，紧紧握着对方。

 

“其他人一定会为你们感到高兴的！”丹尼高兴地举起手，扭头看向远处的小分队。噢，这倒不一定了，他看见一排眯起的光镜，挑起的眉毛和张大的嘴巴，大黄蜂看起来是其中最吃惊的一个。丹尼有些担心罗素看到这对情侣会不会想再找个继母，但这个想法却奇怪地让他露出微笑：看来就算是外星种族，家庭纠纷也是在所难免的。

 

罗素对两个大家伙没有兴趣，此时他的内心有些沉重，比起关心那队爱意绵绵的情侣，所有人应该思考的是另一个问题！他走到大黄蜂面前，敲了敲他的膝盖，“那么……现在霸天虎们都被抓住了，你们要回塞伯坦了吗？”他小心地提问。

 

大黄蜂从恍惚中清醒过来，低头看着他的人类伙伴，“好吧……只要像钢钳那样的霸天虎还在逃，我绝不会离开塞伯坦，不过，至于你们几个——”

 

“我申请留下了，长官！”铁腕突然开口，“在这儿干活比学校里强多了！”

 

“我也想留在这！”钢索凑过来。

 

“我也是！”黑面神挥舞着短小的机械臂。

 

“我相信地球对天暴和滑流来说是个很好的训练场地，如果你们接受的话。”漂移说道。

 

大黄蜂露出微笑，所有人都看着正尴尬地挠挠后脑勺的横炮，“好吧……”他说，“这儿还有不少地方我还没见识过，也有不少事情我得去做。”

 

罗素眼前一亮，极力抑制住想跳起来欢呼的冲动，他冲队员们高兴地咧嘴笑了笑。

 

侦察兵扭头看向擎天柱，不可避免地，看到了威震天，“擎天柱……那你呢？你要走吗？”

 

罗素看着这对恋人，他们互相看了一眼。

 

威震天紧紧抓着领袖的手，这让擎天柱在面对大黄蜂时有点紧张和尴尬，“嗯……过去的一段时间里发生了不少变化，你成长了很多，也懂得了责任的真正意义。你不再需要指导了，大黄蜂，然后……”他看着威震天，“我想在回塞伯坦之前我们还需要准备一段时间，但威震天不喜欢这。”

 

这听起来像是个问题，威震天张了张嘴，没有立即回答，“你想做什么都行，我跟着你。”他思考了一会，一字一句地回答。

 

擎天柱高兴地睁大光镜，领袖看起来想要拥抱他的伴侣再亲一口，但他最终控制住了自己。

 

“我们会待在这颗星球上。”破坏大帝替他回答。

 

擎天柱控制好情绪，点了点头，“没错，但不是在这，你有了自己的下属，大黄蜂，你已经不需要一个前任领袖和一个角斗士牵着你的鼻子走。更何况，我和威震天得好好谈谈，我们得需要点私人空间。用通讯频道可以联系到我们。”

 

大黄蜂意欲争辩，但他看了看擎天柱，威震天，和他们牵在一起的手，身后的队员向他投来信任的目光。他保持沉默，点了点头。

 

“噢，你们已经要走了吗？”罗素不舍地叹了口气。

 

“好吧……”擎天柱和威震天交换了下眼神，“明天早晨吧，威震天需要一个新的载具模式。”

 

丹尼高兴地展开双臂，“太棒了！我这有很多大家伙，想看看吗？你想要哪种车？”

 

威震天撇嘴坏笑，露出像狼一样剃刀般的牙齿，“我现在的载具可是架航天飞机，以前是部坦克。”

 

丹尼沮丧地挠了挠头，“呃……我这没有坦克，不好意思。”

 

擎天柱见状无奈地笑了笑，“没关系。”他说，“明天再讨论这件事，等到他找到一个看起来不那么张扬的载具我们就离开。”

 

威震天的坏笑并没有减少半分领袖的热枕，他朝破坏大帝露出微笑，光镜中盛满了耐心与爱意。威震天看着他的伴侣，笑容看上去依旧令人胆战心惊，但视线却慢慢柔和下来。

 

“没错，我向你承诺。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they drove into the sunset and lived happily ever after.  
>  It's a wrap, my dear readers! This is how in my opinion the first season of Robots in disguise should have gone, and how events of Predacons Rising should have been fixed. Now a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. :)  
>  Thank you for all your comments and kudos, plus for the likes and reblogs you gave me on Tumblr! Thank you for staying with this story until the end. It would make me very happy if you left a comment telling me what you thought of the story and/or clicked that kudos button if you liked this.  
>  Now there's nothing more left to say, so I bow and leave the figurative stage~  
>  接着，他们步入夕阳，幸福地生活在一起。  
>  这是个秘密，亲爱的读者！在我眼里RID2015的第一季就该这样结束，野兽崛起的结局应该这样画上句号。写完之后像是卸下了千斤重担:)  
>  感谢你们留下的所有评论和kudos，还有在我汤不热下面的评论！感谢你们从始至终看完了这个故事，如果你们留下评论告诉我你们的想法/或者留下kudos我会感激不尽。  
>  话都说完了，我该留下多姿多彩的舞台了~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Megatron. His battle prowess isn't helping with the matters of the spark. Did anyone notice how much I love grand mythical things, magic and deities and adding them to scifi?  
>  Thank you for reading, dear reader! Leave kudos if you liked what you just read, and if you want to win my love and eternal gratefulness, leave a comment below!
> 
> 哦，威震天，他高超的战斗技巧在普莱姆斯的课堂上没有任何用，有人注意到我很喜欢宏大的神灵和神明世界观再加到这里嘛？  
>  感谢阅读，亲爱的读者！如果你喜欢的话请留下kudos，请多加点评，感激不尽！


End file.
